A Folga
by JLibra20
Summary: Medeia da uma folga aos cavaleiros de ouro para aproveitarem as ultimas horas da terra que seria destruída, enquanto Micenas terá que se virar para Marte não o pegar no flagra.Esta e minha 1 fanfic espero que não possuo Saint Seiya, baseado em "Naquela Noite"
1. Dando uma folga

**Medeia da uma folga aos cavaleiros de ouro para aproveitarem as ultimas horas da terra que seria destruída, enquanto Micenas terá que se virar para Marte não o pegar no e minha 1 fanfic espero que gostem, Eu não possuo ****SAINT SEIYA**** e essa historia eu reformulei a partir da historia ****Aquela noite**

Capitulo 1: Dando uma folga

Em Babel os preparativos estavam quase prontos para a destruição da terra e a criação do novo mundo que Marte havia sonhando, enquanto esta estava na ruína das trevas onde os seus filhos estavam, enquanto isso na sala do trono Medeia junto com o seu irmão Amor, deu um grito em alto e bom som que qualquer um que estava em Babel ouviu.

_CAVALEIROS DE OURO REÚNAM-SE AGORA_-Medeia disse, nao deu nem 5 segundos vultos dourados começaram a aparecer, surgiram Kiki que tinha acabado de chegar de jamiel, em seguida Harbinger, Paradox, Schiller, Micenas, Fudou, Genbu e Ionia, todos reunidos.

_Que bom que estão aqui_-Falou Medeia com cara de felicidade, _O que a senhora deseja?_-Perguntou Ionia reverenciando-la

Com um sorriso meio malicioso e calmo disse: _Como vocês podem ver esta quase tudo pronto para a criação do novo mundo do mestre Marte por isso vou dar uma folga para todos os 12 cavaleiros cavaleiros de ouro!,_ para o espanto de todos ouve alguns cochichos,_ Ue? que eu saiba aqui só tem 8 será que ela esta cega?_- disse Harbinger para Kiki bem baixinho para Medeia não ouvir,_ Ouvi falar que ainda nem foram escolhidos os de Escorpião, Aquário e Peixes e ninguem sabe aonde ta o Seiya_-disse Genbu para Fudou,_ UMA FOLGA AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!-_gritou Paradox que deixou Schiller surdo

_Que bom que vocês gostaram, agora vão,mas antes quero que levem meu irmão com voces tambem_-disse Media

_Ah não mana!, não quero ir com essa cambada de capachos pobres_-disse Amor com uma cara brava

_A quem você esta chamando de capacho?_-disse Habinger enfurecido

_Vai dizer que você não e?_-provocou Amor

_SILENCIO!_-gritou Medeia

_Amor você vai, querendo ou não_-completou

_Mas senhora Medeia quem vai ficar para proteger Babel?_-perguntou Ionia

_Não se preocupe, Micenas ficará para proteger, já vocês podem ir_-ela disse

_Mas vou ter que ficar com esse bando de crianças?_-continuou

_EI, a quem você chama de crianças?_-disse Fudou

_Para te ajudar chamarei o Tokisada para acompanhar_-Medeia disse

_era só o que faltava, alem de um mimado que nem cavaleiro é ainda vamos levar um prateado_-concluiu Harbinger

_MIMADO O CAR LHO!, PARA SEU GOVERNO EU SOU..._-antes de terminar a frase a mão de Medeia tampou a boca de Amor

_Cale a boca Amor e Harbinger se tu continuar vou furar seu outro olho e assim você sera o primeiro cavaleiro de touro cego_-ameaçou Medeia que em seguida Harbinger parou de falar

_Mas senhorita..._-disse Ionia

_Acaso você esta surdo seu velho caduco, eu disse que o Micenas vai ficar aqui e vocês SAIAM DAQUI agora antes que eu os leve pra fora a forca!, AGORA VAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_-gritou

Em seguida todos menos Micenas foram embora, aliviada e com um suspiro disse:_ agora,assim está bom._


	2. Aonde ir?

**Mais uma vez repito, eu não possuo Saint Seiya **

Capitulo 2: Aonde ir?

Os cavaleiros de ouro desciam as escadas de Babel enquanto tentavam acreditar que Medeia que segundo Kiki era pior do que a Saori, tinha acabado de dar uma folga a eles, enquanto ouviam as queixas de Ionia.

_Eu não acredito que eu o grande adorador do mestre Marte tenha que ficar dando uma de baba de vocês_-falava Ionia indignado- _Isso e pior que qualquer castigo dos deuses e ainda..._

_SILENCIO VELHOTE!-_mandou Harbinger-_já nos cansamos de ouvir as suas queixas._

_mais respeito com quem você esta falando rapaz, tenho idade para ser seu pai-_falava Ionia

_ta mais para bisavô_-brincava Harbinger

_O QUE!_-disse o enraivecido Ionia

_Senhores por favor!_-falava Schiller que tentava separa-los -_que modos são esses, parecem um bando de selvagens, sugiro que vocês se sentem e conversem como duas pessoas civilizadas_

_Mas também, com esse touro bruto não da para discutir- _disse Amor que se entrometia na discussão

_A quem você está chamando de bruto?-_disse Harbinger se dirigindo a Amor

_Alem do olho, você perdeu os dois ouvidos foi?-_disse Amor em tom sarcástico

_Te mostrarei quem perdeu os ouvidos-_disse Harbinger dirigindo os punhos em Amor, mas quando ia desferir o golpe seu punho parou no ar-_Mas o que?-_disse indignado

_Fui eu quem parou-_disse Fudou-_Agora paremos com isso e vamos logo descer que estamos perdendo tempo só temos 12 horas._

_12 HORAS!-_gritou Genbu- _por marte,vamos depressa logo_

Assim os novos dourados desceram as escadarias de Babel, quando chegaram na porta encontraram Tokisada os esperando.

_Senhor Ionia, em que posso ser útil-_disse Tokisada

_Escute Tokisada, a sua missão e me ajudar a por esses moleques na rédia curta durante nossa folga-_explicava Ionia

Tokisada ficou pasmo ao ouvir essa ordem, em seguida deu uma boa olhada nos demais dourados mais o Amor e depois virou-se para Ionia e disse:

_Desculpe senhor, mas achava que era para matar algum cavaleiro rebelde e não ser um ajudante de baba-_falava

Nisso uma mão pegou o pescoço de Tokisada violentamente olhando cara a cara, Tokisada olhou com medo, seus olhos eram bem escuros, tinha um olhar assassino, o cabelo era preto longo depois de dar essa reparada simplesmente ouviu:

_A quem você está chamando de crianças , escuta aqui, você não é nada mais que uma merda de um cavaleiro de prata, só não faz serviço merda por que tem os de bronze para isso,agora largue de ser um bosta e nos mostre onde fica a parada de ônibus se não eu vou pegar os ponteiros do relógio e enfiar tudinho na sua bunda prateada!-_disse a Paradox do ódio

Os demais ao ouvirem isso ficaram em silencio, depois surgiram alguns cochichos.

_Cara, essa mulher é doida-_disse Amor para Harbinger bem baixinho para ela não ouvir

_É_ pior que sua irma Amor-disse Kiki

_Bota pior nisso-_completou Fudou

Não deu nem 5 segundos e Paradox voltou ao estado Amor, deu uma olhada em Tokisada, dando um abraco e com sua voz meiga disse:

_Senhor Relógio, por favor leve-nos para a parada de ônibus, siiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm?-_dando-lê um leve beijo na testa

Confuso e vermelho de vergonha ele olhou para Ionia que disse em seguida:

_Você as ouviu, agora nos leve para a parada-_ordenou

Depois de 5 minutos, chegaram a parada, bem modesta por sinal nem banco pra sentar tinha, só tinha uma placa escrita ônibus.

_E agora, para onde vamos?-_perguntou Schiller

_Primeiro vamos pegar o ônibus para o centro, depois lá é que decidimos-respondeu Ionia._


	3. Mudança de planos

recaptulando: Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.

Capitulo 3: Mudança de planos

Enquanto os dourados estavam indo de ônibus para o centro, em Babel o silencio que reinava foi logo mudando por gritos e mais gritos, duas pessoas corriam pelos grandes corredores de Babel,um era de medo o outro de felicidade, como se houvesse prazer em fazer isso, o medroso sem muitas opções de esconderijo entro no primeiro quarto que viu o lugar estava escuro, mas ao ver uma especie de fenda ele entrou, escondido começou a sentir algo acolchoado em cima dele e depois falou:

_Pelo jeito eu estou debaixo de uma cama_-disse-_não importa se me manter escondido desse monstro já está bom-_completou

Em seguida ele viu a porta se abrir, ficou em silencio, e tremendo de medo, um vulto escuro começou a aparecer, já estava próximo da cama, o medroso estava suando de medo, o suor era tamanho que já tava molhando o chão ao perceber isso disse:

_Put.. que pariu o suor vai me entregar_-disse

Nisso uma mão apareceu, o medroso começou a ficar branco e suando ainda mais, finalmente o rostro apareceu, olhou nos olhos arregalados do medroso e disse:

_Até que enfim achei meu leãozinho_-disse Media

Nisso Micenas saiu rapidamente da cama e tentou ir pra porta mas foi pego contra a parede por Medeia

_Mas que leão safado, quer brincar justamente no meu quarto_-disse em um tom sedutor

_Seeeuuuuuuu quuuuuuaartoo?_-disse Micenas gagengando

_Sim_-disse em seguida ligou a luz e Micenas viu que era o quarto dela e do Marte, o quarto deles era meio exuberante, havia fotos deles, fotos dos filhos tinha até do Micenas com o Marte, mas o mais interessante era uma foto do Marte com o curiosity, ao perceber que era o quarto de Marte pensou:

_Mas que merda_-pensou

_Então leão, vai ficar ai parado ou vai me mostrar o seu relâmpago de plasma_-disse acariciando o peito de Micenas

_Senhorita Medeia, isso não esta certo_-disse suplicando

_Não foi o que você disse a alguns anos atras_-disse Medeia-_Pelo que eu me lembro você disse SINTA A FORCA DO LEÃO e depois passou a noite toda tentando imitar o rugido de fera_

_Eu ate hoje me arrependo daquele dia, eu estava cansado depois dos trinamentos do mestre Marte alem do mais ele me levou para o bar e...-_ia terminando de falar mas Medeia colocou o dedo entre os labios de Micenas

_shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhii-_disse-_que tal parar de falar no Marte e começar a rugir em mim-_disse aproximando seus lábios em Micenas

Mas antes de chegar perto, ele empurrou ela na cama e começou a correr ate a porta

_Controle-se senhorita Medeia-_disse chegando a porta, mas estava fechada, apesar de que tinha forca para quebrar a porta a ultima coisa que Micenas queria era um escandalo

_Hiuhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu-_ao ouvir isso, Micenas se virou e viu a chave com Medeia que colocou sobre os seios

_MAS QUE PORRA!_-disse

Mas ao se virar denovo para a porta não percebeu que Medeia deu um pulo em cima dele, caindo ambos no chao

_NÃO SENHORITAAA!-_gritava Micenas

_Parece que a leoa aqui vai ter começar o acasalamento-_disse começando a beijar o pescoço e indo para baixo

_Marte me ajude-disse rezando_

em seguida passos começavam a surgir e um grito começou a ecoar

_Medeia amor chegeiiiiii_-disse Marte

_Oh meu Marte e o Marte-_disse Medeia-_Rápido esconda-se no armário_

Nisso Micenas se escondeu no armário, apesar de não ter feito nada seria difícil explicar para o Marte o que esta fazendo no seu quarto e com sua mulher, após Medeia foi abrir a porta e recepcionar o maridão.

Enquanto isso na parada de onibus do centro de atenas os dourados tinham acabado de chegar tendo alguns reclamando:

_AI MEU DEUS GERMES, POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME JOGUE ÁGUA E SABÃO RAPIDOOO!_-gritava Schiller

Nisso uma rajada de agua surgiu empapando Schiller todinho

_Obrigado Tokisada_-agradecia Schiller

_Cara eu senti alguma mão pegando minha bunda_-disse Paradox

_OPS, desculpe Paradox achava que era as costas do Harbinger_-lamentava Kiki

_Ta desculpado, mas da próxima vez cuidado com o que você está pondo a mão-_disse apertando as bochechas do lemuriano

Ao ver essa cena Amor se virou para o Harbinger e disse: _Cara ate o final dessa folga eu vou dar uns pegas na Paradox_

_Cara cê ta ficando louco, aquela lá é uma armadilha, apesar de amar todo o mundo até o Schiller que desconfio que nao gosta da fruta, se quebrar o coracao dela a outra aparece e acaba com a gente, é por isso que nem xaveco ela, pra mim colega minha é homem-_disse Harbinger advertindo o pisciano

_Vamos apostar_-disse Amor-_até o final do passeio eu pego a Paradox_

_Certo, se você não conseguir voce vai limpar a casa de touro todinha e ainda vai fazer uma massagem nos meus pés-_disse Harbinger

_Ok, mas se eu conseguir o que voce me dá?-_disse Amor

_Que tal meu chifre direito, é de ouro puro-_disse Harbinger

_Grande coisa sua armadura e toda de ouro-_disse Amor-_más ok_

Após isso selaram a aposta

_Muito bem pessoal, quero que vocês se dividam em dois e procurem algo que possamos_ fazer-falava Ionia-_deixa eu ver Harbinger e Genbu, Paradox e Fudou, Kiki e Schiller, Amor e Tokisada, ágora vao_

Após 50 minutos Fudou, Kiki, Schiller, Amor, Tokisada, e Paradox voltaram e nenhum sinal de Genbu e Harbinger

_Aonde será que esses vagabundos estao?-_Perguntou Ionia-_Seguramente eles devem ter achado algo para fazermos_

_iuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuu velhoteeeeeeeeeee!-_ao ouvir esse som e depois de virar-se Ionia quase teve um treco ao ver Harbinger e Genbu em um carro, que pelo jeito era muito caro

_mas que porra é essa? aonde vocês conseguiram esse carro?-_disse Ionia segurado pelo Tokisada

_Vimos esse carro numa consecionaria e já que o mundo vai acabar mesmo, resolvemos "tomar emprestado"_-disse Genbu

_Mas vocês não tem vergonha mesmo vocês poderiam ser pegos pelas câmeras!-_disse Fudou dando uma bronca neles

_Nao se preocupe virgem, fomos na velocidade da luz, ninguém nos viu-_disse Harbinger

_Uaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu é uma Bugatti Veyron preta-_disse Paradox que parecia saber o que era

_Como sabe disso Paradox?-_Perguntou Kiki

_Meu Pai tinha uma-_respondeu

_Ok, todos abordo-_ordenou Harbinger

Nisso todos menos Paradox e Ionia entraram no carro que acabou ficando apertado

_Que bando de cavalheiros, vocês poderiam ter deixado um espaço para eu sentar-_disse Paradox

_Nao se preocupe Paradox, você pode sentar nas minhas pernas-_disse Amor

_Acaso você esta me chamando de puta?-disse Paradox do Odio_

_Não__, que isso-_disse Amor com medo de uma surra

_Se nem com as damas tem respeito, com os mais velhos então-_disse Ionia-_Onde é que eu vou sentar também?_

_Porque que voce nao vai no porta mala?-_brincou Harbinger

_Isso me lembra uma historia que meu mestre contava-_falava Genbu

_E quem era o teu mestre?-_perguntou Fudou curioso

_Era o mestre ancião de libra dos cinco picos-_respondeu Genbu

_Entao quer dizer que voce treinava junto com o...-_disse Schiller

_SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-_gritou Paradox, que se aproximou toda contente para o banco da frente onde estava Genbu e sentou-se entre suas pernas e em seguida disse:

_Por favor Por favor conta todos os detalhes, como era o dia a dia, o que faziam, tudo nos minimos detalhes-_pedia Paradox

_Tudo bem, mas prepare-se vai ser uma historia longa_-disse Genbu

Nisso ao perceber um Amor todo enraivecido, Harbinger falou com ele por cosmo:

_Parece que alguém aqui vai me fazer uma massagem nos meus pés-_pensava

_Agora que começou-_respondeu Amor

_Muito bem e eu, aonde me sento-_continuava Ionia

Nisso 3 bracos pegaram Ionia para o banco de trás, que acabou caindo

_Credo Ionia, voce e muito grande, e tambem muito pesado para sua_ idade-disse Schiller

_Eu nao sou gordo, OK-_disse Ionia

_Muito bem todos estao dentro, agora Amor olhe o que está tendo de interessante essa noite_-ordenou Harbinger

Nisso Amor pega seu iphone 4S onde todos ficam maravilhados

_O que é isso?-_perguntou Kiki

_Um iphone seu ignorante-_respondeu Tokisada

_Eu nao sou ignorante-_disse Kiki-_é que eu nao preciso de muita tecnologia para viver_

_Isso te torna um excluido digital-_disse Schiller

_Eu nao sei por que voces se apegam a essas coisas terrenas, voces nao levaram isso mesmo ao nirvana-_disse Fudou

_Olha só outro excluido-_continuou Schiller, que em seguida recebeu uma olhada assassina de Fudou

_Silencio que nao me concentro-_ordenou Amor-_olha só vai ter uma luta daqui a pouco Silva vs __Sonnen_

_Otimo-_disse Harbinger-onde vai ser?

_Em Monaco-_disse Amor meio triste

_Entao vamos lá-_disse Harbinger

_O QUE!-_disse Ionia tentando se levantar do chao, amassando os ocupantes do banco traseiro-V_OCE ESTA LOUCO_,_ monaco esta muito longe daqui, o plano inicial era encontrar algo por aqui para fazer-_continuava

_mudanca de planos velho-_disse Harbinger que em seguida elevou seu cosmo para que o carro andara na velocidade da luz

_SEGUREM-SE_-ordenou, que após_, _apertou no acelerador fazendo com que o carro fosse na velocidade que ele desejou.


	4. Hotel, Banho e Compras

**Não preciso dizer né?, saint seiya e do Kurumada**

Capitulo 4: Hotel, Banho e Compras

Com a velocidade da luz, o que seria em 3 dias, foi em 10 minutos ou menos, assim que chegaram em monaco Harbinger reduziu drasticamente a velocidade do carro, ao perceber que tinha chegado em seu destino o taurino deu um belo sorriso e disse:

_Mónaco, a cidade dos ricos e dos cassinos-_disse em seguida foi verificar como os outros estavam ao virar para o assento ao seu lado viu Genbu e a Paradox que estava entre as pernas do libriano com o cinto de segurança mas os dois estavam com uma cara de tinha que soltar tudo que estava na barriga, ao olhar o banco de trás viu que não tinha ninguém, mas observando melhor, percebeu um bolo de gente no tapete

_O que vocês estão fazendo ai?-_perguntou

_Seu filho da puta, o que você acha?, como você acelerou na velocidade da luz antes de botarmos os cintos acabamos todos caindo no chão do tapete e ainda estamos morrendo sufocados-_disse o enraivecido Ionia

_Gente, acho que vou vomitar_-disse Paradox que tentava se segurar pra nao soltar o que havia comido

_Não Dox, pelo amor de marte, não faca isso-_disse Schiller que tentava sair do montinho, piorando ainda mais a situacao dos demais

pero já era tarde de mais Paradox nao consegiu se aguentar mais e despejou tudo que tinha para os amontoados

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO-_gritou Schiller-_meu cabelo lindo e sedoso, germes e e mais germes, nem com o banho isso sai_

_Voce nao foi o unico que se melou todo-_disse Amor-_alem do meu cabelo estiloso, minha linda roupa tambem está melada_

_Desculpa gente-_disse Paradox

_Agora estou cheirando a biscoito e chá-_disse Tokisada

_Acho que o unico que nao se melou foi o Fudou, o cara está bem no fundo deste montinho-_disse Kiki

Nisso entre Schiller e Kiki, repentinamente surge a cabeça de Fudou que automaticamente se alivia ao encontrar ar em seguida se vira para seu colega de armas

_Harbinger seu demente porque você fez isso? alem de estar preso amontoado ainda tenho que ficar perto desse vomito horrível-_disse bem estressado

_Poderia ficar pior-_respondeu

Mas Genbu não ia aguentar mais, ao ver o vomito de Paradox, acelerou ainda mais o processo de regugitacao e não deu em outra soltou tudo na cara do virginiano

_PORRA GENBU, agora o carro está todo melado e fedido-_disse Harbinger

_É, acabou ficando pior-_disse Kiki

Em quanto isso em Babel, Marte chegou antes que Micenas fosse estuprado para a felicidade do leonino e o ódio de Medeia, nisso ouvia-se gritos e choros

_Porque pai? porque-_desse chorando Eden

_Deixe de ser idiota meu filho, não percebe que ela me traiu e a ti também ainda mais com o pégaso-_respondia Marte

_Mas precisava mata-la, a Aria era minha unica amiga nesse mundo eu ate ia me casar com ela-_respondeu o chorao

_A essa idade já pensando em casamento, deixa de ser burro Eden, ela não tava nem ai pra ti-_disse Marte

_Nao quero que fale assim dela, não vou ouvir-_disse Eden que foi correndo ao seu quarto

_Eden meu filho volte aqui que não terminei, Eden? EDEN,EDENNNNNNNN, não feche a porta do seu quarto pro seu pai, Eden, você não vai botar aquelas musicas tipo Justin Bieber, One Direction, Restart, Cine, Hori denovo não né?-_disse Marte para seu filho, que nem lhe da caso e coloca essas musicas

_MAS QUE POOOORRRAAA! EDEN, coloca musicas de macho pelo menos meu filho, Ionia me disse que em palaestra te chamam de menino colorido, assim você vai estragar minha reputação dentre os demais deuses, porque você não pode ser como sua irma?-_continuou Marte_-Eden que merda de banda colorida e essa que tu ta ouvindo?_

_É Jonas Brothers-_respondeu Medeiaque ao ouvir sua voz Marte se virou

_Querida, o que foi que aconteceu com nosso filho?-_perguntou Marte-_É só me selarem que quando volto tá desse jeito_

_Mudando de assunto como __foi lá na ruína das trevas?_-Perguntou Medeia

_Aquela traíra de cabelo azul, junto com aqueles cavaleiros de bronze tentaram me derrotar, aquele maldito do pégaso me deu um soco, já não bastava o Seiya, mas eu matei todos eles, e olha só o que ganhei o baculo da nova Atena tá mais parecendo um tridente, prefiro o antigo mesmo, mas não importa com ele usarei pra conquistar o mundo HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!-_sorria Marte

_Querido você precisa de uma risada diabólica original, essa ai já tem dono-_disse Medeia

_Tem razão até o fim da noite eu encontro uma, alem disso onde esta os cavaleiros de ouro?_-perguntou Marte

_Eu dei uma folga a eles para aproveitarem os últimos momentos do mundo-_respondeu Medeia

_Ótimo__, aproveito e vou pro quarto descansar-_disse Marte

_Pro.. Quar...to?-_disse se lembrando que o Micenas estava no armário

_Sim, pro quarto-_disse Marte-_Mas o Eden é muito burro agora esta chorando pela Aria e ela tava nem ai pra ele e sim com o pégaso, mas tem muita vocação pra corno_

_Que nem o pai-_disse Medeia em voz baixa

_O que foi que disse?-_perguntou Marte

_Nada não-_respondeu

Enquanto isso no quarto de Marte, Micenas estava espiando pelo armário pra ver se tinha alguém

_A barra ta limpa-_pensou

Mas quando ele saiu Marte estava indo pro quarto e falando em criar uma risada diabólica quando percebeu Micenas como um gato foi pra debaixo da cama

_Oh pelo amor de marte, em que merda foi que me meti-_pensou o leonino

Em quanto isso, em monaco, Harbinger dirigia o carro, que por fora era lindo e imponente as por dentro, sujo e fedorento

_Pobre Schiller, todo pálido e sujo-_disse Kiki com pena do amigo estava parado que nem uma estatua

Schiller era o cavaleiro de mais limpo e educado dentre os 12 cavaleiros alem do Ionia, apesar de ter vivido na sujeira, quando se organizou, queria ficar longe dela por lembra-lo da época de pre-cavaleiro, com o tempo acabou adquirindo uma mania de limpeza, não podia ver sujeira, mas o que ninguém sabia e ele fazia questão de esconder era que possuía uma fraqueza

_Harbinger pare o carro, nos precisamos nos limpar e lavar esse carro-_ordenou Ionia

_Rápido__, para numa fonte __próxima o Schiller está prestes a ter um ataque-_disse Fudou

_Calma pessoal eu tenho tudo sobre controle-_acalmava Harbinger

_Como sabichao?-_perguntou Tokisada

_Amor onde ta o seu Iphone?-_perguntou Harbinger a Amor

_De que adianta a tela esta quebrada quando bati no assento e melada de vomito-_disse o pisciano

_Só me de-_ordenou

_Voce esta dirigindo seu loco-_disse Ionia

Em seguida Harbinger parou o carro e trocou com Ionia que comecou a dirigir

_Agora me de-_pediu novamente o taurino

_Aqui esta-_ respondeu peixes-_ vê pra quem você vai ligar_

_**Alo**-_disse no telefone

**_Não_****_ lembra mais com quem você esta falando_**

**_É o Harbinger mesmo_**

**_Ta tudo bem, ganhei uma nova vida_**

**_Escuta eu estou em monaco com meus amigos e queríamos ver a luta, da pra você dar seu jeito não?_**

**_Beleza conto com você, nos encontramos na luta_**

**_Um abraco_**

_**Tchau**-_disse desligando o telefone

_Com quem você falou?-_perguntou Genbu

_Um amigo, mas vocês vão saber na hora certa-_respondeu

_Certo, mas me responda como vamos ver a luta nesse estado?-_perguntou Amor

_Isso já foi resolvido também-_respondeu o taurino-_escuta Ionia nos leva para esse local aqui-_dando um papel a ele

_Hotel Metropole, hum, em monte carlo?-_exclamava o capricorniano-_por que algo me diz que tem treta?_

_Não__ se preocupe, não há nenhuma treta eu juro-_disse Harbinger

_Me responde uma coisa, com que dinheiro agente vai pagar, esqueceu que não temos salario-_disse Fudou

_É você sabe que a pão dura da Medeia não nos da dinheiro com a justificativa que no novo mundo do mestre Marte nao existira mais o dinheiro-_continuava Kiki mas foi calado pelo Tokisada

_Cala a boca seu loco, você não sabe que o irmão dela esta ai-_disse o cavaleiro de relógio

_Nao adianta mais eu escutei-_disse Amor-_Mas eu não conto se você me fizer um favor_

_Que favor-_perguntou o lemuriano

_depois eu conto-_disse

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram no hotel, era um hotel imponente, um lugar onde ia varias celebridades e empresários poderosos, todos os cavaleiros estavam com medo menos o Harbinger que parecia confiante e Schiller que estava paralisado com a sujeira que estava incrustado sobre sua pele, apesar que ele havia jurado, os dourados estava com o pé atras já que era Harbinger que diferente de seu antecessor não era uma pessoa fácil de se confiar, em seguida o taurino se virou e perguntou:

_Algum de vocês sabe francês?-_perguntou Harbinger

_Eu-_respondeu Ionia

_Pois diz pra lavar o carro, enquanto eu vou pra recepção-_disse Harbinger

Ionia fez o que ele mandou, em seguida entraram no hotel, Harbinger ordenou que eles forem ao quarto para tomarem banho e se aprontarem pra ir pro shopping

_Por que temos que comprar roupa?-_perguntou Fudou

_Olhem os trapos que estao vestindo, Fudou parece que voce nunca vestiu uma camisa, Kiki com essa roupa parece um andarilho, o Genbu parece motoqueiro , a Paradox coitada, ta usando a mesma roupa que trouxe quando era criança o Ionia, Tokisada e o Schiller parece que não saíram de palaestra-_disse o taurino esculachando seus colegas-_agora vão logo pro quarto tomar banho_

Nisso foram tomar banho, após o banho Schiller voltou ao normal, depois indo os demais

_Muito bem agora vamos comprar as roupas-_disse

Todos estavam prontos e preparados andavam como se fossem importantes e Harbinger com o sorriso maior que a cara, em frente a eles estavam o seu carro roubado que era bem caro os outros hospedes olhavam espantados como um bando de perapados tinham um carro desses

_Alguem vai dirrigir? aproveitem que estou de bom humor-_disse Harbinger mostrando a chave

_Eu vou-_disse Genbu de libra-_já que eu participei do "empréstimo" e não dirigi essa belezinha_

_Como eu sou mulher mereço continuar no banco da frente-_disse Paradox-_e ninguém esta contra isso né?-_virando-se como Paradox do odio intimidando o resto do pessoal

Assim os dourados entraram no carro e foram ao shopping comprar umas roupas.


	5. Roupas pra que te quero

Capitulo 5: Roupas pra que te quero

Os dourados foram com seu luxuoso carro "emprestado" para o Monte Carlo's Golden Circle, o lugar perfeito para fazerem as compras que precisam

_Olhem a imponência desse lugar_-disse Schiller maravilhado com o local

_Nao vejo nada demais pra mim é só mais um shopping_-disse Fudou

_Também__ acho_-concordou Kiki

_Voces não sabem o que estão falando_-disse Schiller-_esse lugar é onde a moda e o glamour imperam_

_Harbinger tem certeza do que está fazendo?_-disse Ionia-_não temos dinheiro para bancar isso_

_Calma velhote, confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo, relaxe_-respondeu o taurino

Nisso Genbu foi estacionar o carro, em seguida todos entraram maravilhados com o que viram, era um lugar majestoso onde sabiam que não era qualquer um que podia entrar

_O candelario brilha mais que minha armadura de ouro_-disse Kiki

_Que bom que vamos comprar, estava precisando trocar o modelito_-disse Paradox

_Vou com você Paradox_-disse Amor-_vai que você precise de ajuda pra carregar as sacolas, Kiki você vem comigo_

_Mas porque eu?_-perguntou o ariano

_Nao me questione_-ordenou

_Espere, tomem esse cartão para pagar_-disse Harbinger entregando o cartão

Em seguida os três se separaram, mas Harbinger não tava nem ai, sabia que Amor não conseguiria pegar a Paradox do jeito que ela é, achava que a aposta estava no papo

_Bom eu já vou comprar minhas roupas também, alguém vai comigo?_-perguntou Genbu

_Eu vou_-disse Schiller

_Também vou_-disse Fudou, mas foi impedido pelo touro

_Voce e o velhote vão comigo, Tokisada vá com eles_-ordenou o taurino entregando o cartão ao futuro aquariano

Sem reclamar Tokisada foi junto aos demais deixando touro, virgem e capricórnio

_Voces dois sigam-me e não reclamem_-ordenou Harbinger

_Marte me ajude_-suspirou Ionia

_Pelos cinco grandes Myos da sabedoria o que foi que fiz?_-perguntou Fudou para o céu

Em quanto isso no grupo 1, Paradox estava experimentando qual roupa usar na luta

_Por amor de marte Paradox, quanto tempo vai terminar ai?_-perguntou Amor

_A pressa é inimiga da perfeição coração_-respondeu a geminiana

_E que perfeição_-suspirou

_Certo o que você quer de mim?_-perguntou Kiki

_Escuta, eu selei com Harbinger uma aposta em que ate o fim da folga eu pego a Paradox_-contou Amor

_Pois está perdendo seu tempo, apesar de ingenua, ainda tem a do ódio pronto para destruir quem quebrar o coração dela_-disse Kiki-_além do mais ela tem umas coisas estranhas_

_Que coisas?_-perguntou Amor

_Pra começar ela só tem olhos pro Shiryu não tem jeito e também soube que ela e doidinha pelo filho dele_-disse Kiki

_Mas o filho dele só tem 16 e ela 22 anos_-questionou Amor

_Pra você ver, alem do mais ela fica dando o amor dela pra todo o mundo, até pro Schiller_-respondeu o ariano

_Nao importa não posso perder essa aposta, você já viu os pés de Harbinger?, parece que nunca viu um sabonete_-disse Amor se tremendo ao lembrar dos pés do touro

_Mas o que tenho que fazer?_-disse o lemuriano

_Depois eu digo_-respondeu o desconhecido cavaleiro de peixes

_Pronto já escolhi o que vestir_-disse Paradox que saiu do provador

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram, Paradox estava usando um vestido feito por Giorgio Armani da cor de seus cabelos, com brilhos e bem decotado

_UAUUUUUUUUU! Paradox você está linda_-falaram ao mesmo tempo

_Queridos meus olhos são aqui em cima_-disse sorrindo deixando os dois mais vermelhos que o tomate_-pronto vamos pagar com o cartão que Harbinger nos deu_

Enquanto isso no grupo 2 Genbu e os demais estavam escolhendo suas roupas

_Harbinger acha que eu tenho um estilo de motoqueiro, mas o que ele não sabe e que isso chama as gatas-_disse o libriano

_Como isso pode chamar a atenção das garotas?-_perguntou Tokisada

_Elas gostam de caras durões-_respondeu-_deixa eu ver acho que vou ficar com essa jaqueta de couro da Armani_

_Ficou estiloso-_elogiou Schiller

Nisso passou uma atendente que não parou de prestar atenção em Genbu

_Viu-_disse olhando para Tokisada-_não disse que atrai as gatas_

_Grande coisa, observa essa_ dai-e apontou pra uma que tava vendo camisas-_muito melhor olha a grossura dessas pernas_

Quando ia se aproximando a mão de Genbu estava sobre o ombro do prateado

_Espera-_disse-_não acha que essas pernas estão muito grossas, cuidado pode ser que nessa salada tenha mandioca__  
_

_Nao seja loco-_disse Tokisada tirando a mão de Genbu-_e o que acontece depois de irem malhar demais_

Ao se aproximar Tokisada se inclinou para a garota

_Esta comprando uma camisa para o namorado-_disse em um francês meio fajuto

A moca começou a sorrir mas respondeu

_Nao bobinho, e pro meu irmão-_disse em inglês

_Ah então a senhorita fala inglês, melhor assim-_disse o prateado

A moca ficou meio vermelho, tocando no seu lençol em volta do seu pescoço

_Me diga a sua graça senhorita-_disse em um tom educado

_É Paulyna-_respondeu

_Então__ Paulyna, que tal se eu te levar um lugar que vendem camisas melhores pro seu irmão_-disse em um tom meio malicioso, mas ela percebeu o que ele realmente quis dizer e aceitou

Nisso os dois saíram na loja e Tokisada deu um sinal pro Genbu e Schiller, deu tudo certo, mas Genbu desconfiou

_Nao sei, ela caiu rápido demais, algo ta estranho-_disse o libriano

_Percebeu que ela estava com um lenço no pescoço-_disse Schiller

_Pernas muito grossas, lenço no pescoço, e cair rápido na cantada, OH MEU MARTE FUDEU,FUDEU E UMA CILADA, RÁPIDO SCHILLER VAMOS ANTES QUE TOKISADA TENHA UMA SURPRESA DESAGRADÁVEL-_disse Genbu que junto com Schiller correram atras do cavaleiro de relógio

_Espera e as roupas?-_perguntou o canceriano

_Compra apenas as que já tínhamos escolhido-_respondeu dando o cartão e depois correu atras do prateado

Enquanto isso no grupo 3 Harbinger tinha entrado com Ionia e Fudou na loja

_Por que não podemos ir com os outros?_-perguntou Fudou

_Porque vocês dois não sabem escolher roupa principalmente você virgem_-respondeu o taurino

_Ora mas que insolência e claro que eu sei escolher minhas roupas_-disse Ionia

_Só se for dos tempos mitológicos, por que você agora está no seculo 21_-respondeu Harbinger-_agora vão e escolham uma peca de roupa pra usar que eu vou ver se ficou legal em __vocês_

Nisso ficar escolhendo e vestiram vários estilos, passaram pelo estilo esportivo, o gótico o Hip Hop, colorido, entre vários outros que nem me lembro, até que finalmente:

_ISSO! esse estilo de roupa_-disse Harbinger ao ver os estilos de Fudou e Ionia, o cavaleiro de virgem estava vestindo um jeans resgado com um tênis atlético, com uma regata branca e sobre ela uma social de cor vermelho fogo, que era o elemento que o virginiano dominava, já o capricorniano estava vestido de terno e gravata feitos por Hugo Boss, dando-lhe a aparência de um lord inglês

_Certo, creio que terminamos, vamos nos encontrar com os outros na praça de alimentação- _disse Harbinger dando o cartão de credito

Na praça de alimentação os trés dourados encontraram o pessoal do grupo 1 com um monte de sacolas

_Vixe, creio que compraram muita coisa-_disse Harbinger

_Na verdade só duas são nossas, o resto e da Paradox-_disse Amor cansado de carregar muita sacola

Certo, agora cade o resto do pessoal?-perguntou o taurino

Nisso Schiller aparece, perguntando pro pessoal

_O Genbu e o Tokisada chegaram?-_perguntou cancer

_Achávamos__ que estava com você-_disse Fudou

_Vixe será que o alcanzou?-_se perguntou

_O que foi que aconteceu?-_perguntou Kiki

_E que o Tokisada caiu em uma_ _cilada_-respondeu o canceriano

_UMA CILADAAAAAAA!-_falaram Harbinger e Amor

_Que cilada?_-perguntaram Kiki, Paradox, Fudou e Ionia

_O Tokisada pegou um travecao_-disse Harbinger

_O que é um Traveco?_-perguntou Paradox sem entender

_Ah Paradox depois temos essa conversa-_disse Ionia

Enquanto isso Genbu procurava pelo cavaleiro de prata, correu e correu mas não achou, sem esperanças ele ouviu um grito

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAIIIII DAQUIIIIIII COISA ENTRANHAAAA!-_era o grito

Quando Genbu foi ver, viu que era o Tokisada correndo, alguma coisa estava o perseguindo

_Toki querido vem cá amor, não se preocupe amanha vou fazer minha operação de mudança de sexo e assim poderemos ficar_ _juntos_-disse Paulyna que na verdade era Paul_  
_

Tokisada corria para não o pegasse mas foi pego pelo Genbu

_Eu sabia que era cilada-_falava o libriano-_você pegou uma mulher de tromba_

_Cala a boca porra-_falava Tokisada-_agora me tira daqui antes que aquilo lá me ache_

Os dois correram até onde estavam os demais ao chegar os outros falavam

_Tokisada rapaz não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de mulher-_começou Harbinger

_Cara, eu não tenho preconceito, mas por favor faz suas coisas em um local mais_ intimo-continuou Amor

_Eu não sabia caralho, é daqueles tipos em que te confundem-_se justificou

_Eu te disse ela tinha pernas muito grossas pra uma mulher, tu não percebeu que aquele lenço era pra esconder o gogo-_disse Genbu

_IUUUHUUUUUUUUUU TOKITO_-ao ouvir esse som Tokisada percebeu que era ela\ele, correu ate onde estava o carro, os demais correram

Ao chegar no estacionamento os cavaleiros entraram no carro, onde foi a vez de Schiller dirigir

_Cara por que você deixou sua namorada falando sozinha-_brincava Amor

_Cala a boca_-disse o prateado-_Schiller dirija __rápido_

Quando foi sair uma figura medonha saltou em cima do para-brisa do carro era o\a Paulyna, assustando todos os cavalheiros presentes

_Vai me deixar assim depois do que passamos Tokito-_disse Paulyna que deixava Tokisada envergonhado

_É Tokisada vai deixar sua namorada_-disse Paradox achando que ela fosse mulher

_Sai dai sua louca_-disse o prateado que apertou o limpa para-brisa que o jogou

Em seguida Schiller acelerou e foram pra luta.


	6. Sangueeeeeeee!

Capitulo 6: Sangueeeeeeee!

Após os eventos do Shopping, enquanto Schiller estava levando os dourados para a luta Harbinger e Amor continuavam a encher o saco do Tokisada

_Relógio isso é forma de tratar sua namorada_-brincava Harbinger

_Cala a boca seu porra_-disse o enraivecido Tokisada

_Como ousa destruir o coração daquela indefesa mulher_-disse a Paradox do ódio segurando o pescoço de Tokisada-_eu poderia te matar por isso_

_Voce não entende aquilo lá não é o que aparenta ser_-respondeu

_Como assim?_-perguntou a geminiana

_Digamos que é um menino que quer ser menina-_disse Ionia que não queria acabar com a inocência da amazona de gémeos

_Um menino sendo menina? mas o que isso, não pode isso, é_-disse abismada

_Viadagem_-completou Harbinger que recebeu uma cutucada do Kiki

_Mas como você não percebeu que aquilo não é mulher?_-perguntou Amor

Tokisada resolveu não responder, aquilo era a pior coisa que passou na vida queria esquecer as lembranças que passou com a Paulyna/Paul, que começavam a caminhar pela sua mente:

**_Em algum canto do shopping os dois estavam se esgueirando pelas paredes_** _**com o Tokisada dando juras de amor, enquanto se beijavam o cavaleiro de relógio começou a sentir uma protuberância no seu joelho, mas sabia que não era ele, então para tirar as duvidas ele tirou o lenço do pescoço dela e viu o gogo**_

_**Mas que porra é essa?-perguntou nervoso**_

_**Nao se preocupe Tokito, amanha vou fazer minha mudança de sexo, agora vem cá e me dé um beijo gostosão-respondia o traveco**_

**_Gostosão_**_** o caralho!-disse empurrando ela/ele-sai daqui coisa ruim**_

_**Toki não faca isso, amanha isso acaba e assim poderei me tornar sua mulher-disse tentando se aproximar do prateado**_

_**Minha, uma pinoia-disse Tokisada cuspindo no chão tentando tirar os germes de homem que estavam na sua boca-vai de reto satanás**_

_**E assim começou a fugir, começando o seu **_**_infortúnio_**

_Se não responder problema seu, agora Schiller acelere pra luta-_ordenou Genbu para o canceriano que acelerou

Enquanto isso em Babel, Marte entrou no seu quarto para descansar, enquanto Micenas estava debaixo de sua cama, Medeia o seguiu

_Medeia amor, acho que já vou deitar vou pegar minha pijama-_disse indo pro armário

_Nao precisa querido, eu pego pra você-_disse achando que o cavaleiro de leão estava no armário

_Nao você não sabe qual é-_disse se aproximando do armário

Quando Marte foi abrir o armário, Medeia já estava pensando nas consequências mas quando ela viu, para o seu alivio Micenas não estava lá, nisso Marte foi vestir sua pijama, ligou sua televisão e foi procurar algo que preste

_Olha querida vai passar Silva vs Sonnen-_disse Marte apontando para a Tv-_falam que vai ser a luta do século, pena que essa vai ser a ultima, pois depois o mundo vai ser todo meu HIHIHIHIHIHI!_

_Olha a risada querido-_advertiu sua esposa-_essa aí tem dono também_

_Mas que droga-_se queixou-_as melhores já tem donos_

Enquanto falava a repórter começava a falar do evento

_Estamos aqui no Cassino de Monte Carlo onde ocorrerá a maior luta do século, estamos aqui no tapete vermelho onde os convidados exclusivos do camarote particular do presidente do UFC Dana White dá aos seus amigos mais próximos e olhem só que é o primeiro a chegar é o propio, em seguida vem Leonel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo, Al Patino, Eike Batista e Justin Bieber-_narrava a intrepida repórter

_Querida, me lembra mandar um cavaleiro pra matar esse viadinho loiro_-disse Marte-_ele está dando má influencia pro Eden_

_Britney Spears, Megan Fox, o príncipe Harry, o rei Abdullah-_continuou até que avistou o carro luxuoso dos cavaleiros-_agora vem mais gente, espera, quem são esses-_em seguida apareceu os cavaleiros de ouro mais o Tokisada e o Amor, causando espanto em Marte

_Olha querida, são os cavaleiros de ouro, espera o que seu irmão e esse cavaleiro de prata fazem ai?-_perguntou confuso

_Eu mandei Amor porque não saia muito desde que chegamos no santuário e o Tokisada foi pra ajudar o Ionia-_respondeu Medeia

Nisso Micenas olhava debaixo da cama com inveja dos cavaleiros

_Mas que droga, eles vão ver a luta e eu aqui debaixo dessa cama pra não ser pego por uma ninfomaníaca ou um corno manso-_disse Micenas que se calou automaticamente ao lembrar que podia ser ouvido

_Ouviu algo querida?-_perguntou Marte

_Não__-_respondeu, mas ela ouviu e sabia que era Micenas e estava debaixo de sua cama

_Mas como o mundo da volta, eles nem dinheiro tem, e vão assistir de camarote-_disse Marte-_nem seus antecessores tinham essas regalias_

Enquanto os dourados estavam passando pela passarela alguns pararam para tirar fotos, principalmente Schiller fazendo posses como se fosse um modelo de um catalogo de cuecas e outros foram para a câmera

_Ei essa câmera está sendo vista por todo o mundo?-_perguntou Paradox para a repórter

_Sim-_respondeu

_Ai que bom, SENHOR SHIRYUUU!, OLHA EU AQUI SENHOR SHIRYUUUU!, UM BEIJO PRA VOCE-_disse mandando um beijo pra câmera

_Mas que menina burra, o Shiryu nem pode ver quanto mais escutar, alem do mais em rozan o sinal de teve é horrível-_comentava Marte

_Oi Laki_-disse Kiki acenando pra câmera

_Medeia irma olha eu aqui-_falava Amor

_Esse seu irmão não tem jeito-_continuava comentando

Enquanto isso Harbinger, Fudou, Genbu, Tokisada e Ionia se aproximavam do segurança

_Alto-_disse o segurança-_os ingressos por favor_

_E agora Harbinger, como você nos tira dessa?-_perguntou Genbu

_Escute aqui o Danna me convidou pessoalmente com os meus amigos por isso não estou com o convite-_respondia Harbinger para o segurança

_Voce?, amigo do Sr. Danna White, sei, e eu sou amigo do Obama_-brincava o segurança-_agora saiam daqui seus penetras_

_Que putaria é essa aqui?-_disse um homem meio distinto

_Ah Sr.__Antonucci_ esses penetras acharam que podiam enganar a segurança-respondeu o guarda

_Danny meu velho amigo-_disse Harbinger, que parecia conhecer o homem

_Harbinger tocador de ossos por que não disse logo que era __você-_respondeu o -_Vem logo o Danna esta esperando __você_

_Certo só um minuto-_respondeu o taurino-_ei vocês quatro venham logo que estamos_

Nisso os quatro cavaleiros de ouro também entraram rumo ao camarote luxuoso, onde tinha varias celebridades e empresários, encontraram Danna White que ficou feliz por encontrar Harbinger

_Harbinger, meu garoto de ouro-_disse Danna White

_E ai Danna-_cumprimentou Harbinger

_Conhece ele?-_perguntou Amor

_Eu treinei Harbinger pra ser um lutador de vale-tudo, gracas ao dinheiro das apostas que ganhava e que consegui tudo que tenho-_respondeu Danna

_E quanto que ele ganhava com isso?-_perguntou Kiki

_Eu ganhava nada, pois não tem preço melhor que ouvir ossos e corações quebrados-_respondeu o taurino

_Mas que cara jumento-_disse Amor-_e também psicopata_

_Cala a boca mimadinho-_mandou Harbinger-_você não entende, é um som quase angelical e viciante_

_A conversa ta boa, mas vamos ver a luta?-_disse Kiki que levou um beliscão de Schiller

_Nao seja mal educado_-disse Schiller baixinho para o lemuriano

_Certo vamos lá-_disse Danna White

_Olha só esse tanto de gatas olha lá a Megan Fox-_disse Genbu para Tokisada

_Tokisada deve tar pensado no namorada dele_-brincava Amor

_Aquilo lá não é minha namorada-_disse bravo-_só uma desgraça na minha vida_

Nisso eles foram se sentar Amor que não era besta se sentou perto de Paradox, pra ver se ele conseguia chegar a algum lugar, e Kiki ficava de vela, enquanto Tokisada estava entre Paradox e Genbu e Harbinger ente Danna e Ionia, Depois a luta começou, violenta e interessante

_Ai que luta violenta, que horror-_disse Paradox horrorizada

_Sabe, eu também não gosto de lutas acho muito desagradante-_disse Amor tentando xavecar com Paradox

_Entao você é um viadinho delicado-_disse Paradox do ódio que apareceu de repente-_não sabia que jogava no time do Tokisada_

_Mas respeito-_disse o prateado

_Voce não tem moral pra pedir respeito-_falou a geminiana do mal-_quem mandou pegar uma mulher com tromba, agora vao suas mocas, lutem que nem machos eu quero sangue nessa porra de arena_

_Sangue?-_falou Schiller

_Eu tenho uma teoria sobre a Paradox-_disse Kiki para Amor_-A boa e meio ingenua e delicada e sensual, a malvada já é mais suja, é assassina e fala palavrao_

_Concordo_-respondeu o pisciano

_Essa luta já já vai perder a só vai durar...-_disse Tokisada mas foi interrompido por Harbinger

_Olha os spoilers seu louco-_brigou o taurino

_Como você sabe disso Tokisada?-_perguntou Kiki

_Simples, é só observar como eles lutam mais a velocidade e a resistência de cada um, eu já sei__ até quem vai ganhar essa luta-_disse o prateado

Nisso durante a luta o monitor que mostrava as imagens da luta parou, e surgiu uma imagem de uma mulher na sala de vídeo

_Olha só Tokisada é a tua namorada-_disse Amor

_Ah não!, o que essa desgraça quer?-_perguntou com raiva

_Escutem pessoal-_comecou a falar-_voces nunca desistam de seus sonhos, nao importa se tem alguma barreira sempre tente passa-la nao importa a dificuldade nunca dessistam, é por isso que estou aqui para falar pra todo o mundo que eu te amo Tokisada, voce posse ate achar que nao me ame, mas a verdade é que voce é especial pra mim,nosso amor é magico, desde o encontro no shopping equeles beijos e juras que me deste me mostraram que meu proposito é estar junto de voce, e te esquentar quando voce está_ sozinho-discursou Paulyna

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH-_falaram todo o mundo

_OHH!_ _Tokisada acho que ele/a te pediu em casamento, aceita logo vai-_sacaneou Paradox do odio

_Paradox juro que se você não fosse mulher e cavaleira de ouro eu te dava uma surra-_disse o prateado

_Bem que eu desconfiava que o cavaleiro de relógio queimava a rosca-_disse Marte ao ver essa mensagem na televisão

_Oh Marte não, fale assim dele, ele deve ter tido o azar de nao perceber-_disse Medeia enquanto acariciava as pernas de Micenas que tentava ir mais no fundo da cama

_ É por isso Tokito que eu canto pelo nosso amor-_disse Paulyne

_And I swear ( I swear) by the moon and the stars in the skies_  
_I'll be there Tokito (I'll be there)_  
_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there Tokisada (I''ll be there)_

Enquanto cantava, na tela tinha os dois sendo envolvidos por um coração, Tokisada ficava mais vermelho não de vergonha mas de raiva, se tivesse muito poder poderia voltar ao passado e impedir tudo isso, foi a partir desse momento em que ambicionou mais poder, enquanto os demais cavaleiros gargalhavam

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear Tokisada

I swear for much Tokito

Nisso houve uma rajada de aplausos até entre os lutadores, só o Tokisada que não gostou

_Ae Tokisada, se deu bem-_disse Genbu

_Cala a boca libra se tivesse me impedido-_disse o prateado

_Ah Tokito, isso ai foi tao lindo-_disse Paradox enxugando os olhos

_Alguém__ pode tirar esse louco dai?-_disse Tokisada aos seguranças

Após isso o traveco foi retirado pelos seguranças, recomeçando a luta, quando a primeira gota de sangue saiu Schiller começou a sofrer algo, sentiu um cheiro delicioso, viciante, tentou se segurar, mas logo começou a derramar sangue por toda a arena, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, em seguida se levantou com somente as seguintes palavras:

_Sangueeeeeeeeeeee!-_repetia o canceriano

Foi para a arena para o espanto dos demais, impedindo o Spider de dar o golpe final, o empurrando e começando a cheirar o chão manchado de sangue, os demais não acreditavam

_Mas que porra é essa que deu no Schiller?-_perguntou Harbinger

_Nao sei mas devemos ajuda-lo_-disse Ionia

_Mas que porra, acabou com a luta-_disse Paradox do ódio

Essa era a face nojenta de Schiller, depois de sentir o forte cheiro do sangue, o cérebro de Schiller deixa de processar e se transforma em um porco, se melando e cheirando sangue, as vezes chegava ao ponto de lamber, logo que viram os dourados foram ajuda-lo, ao pegar o canceriano a forca, os cavaleiros viram uma multidão enraivecida, a ponto de lincha-los, Amor olhou para Ionia e disse

_O que fazemos?-_perguntou peixes

_FUJAM PARA AS COLINAS!-_gritou capricórnio

Assim os cavaleiros de ouro correram, Harbinger ficou triste por ter arruinado a luta e sem alternativas teve que correr, foram para o carro que tava no estacionamento, desta vez foi o Kiki no volante que acelerou ao desconhecido.


	7. Dance Dance Dance

Capitulo 7: Dance Dance Dance

Após o fatídico evento da luta do seculo que foi interrompida por Schiller na qual os dourados tiveram que fugir de uma multidão furiosa, agora estavam andando sem rumo pela cidade sendo o motorista da vez Kiki de aries

Nao acredito que fizemos agora o Danna não vai olhar mais na minha cara por um bom tempo, muito obrigado Schiller-disse o enfurecido Harbinger de touro

OHHHH! Harbinger deixe o Schillerzinho em paz ele não sabia que estava fazendo, vem cá caranguejinho vem deite no meu ombro que hoje fez loucuras demais-disse Paradox que colocou a cabeça do canceriano nos seus ombros e em seguida ficou acariciando seus cabelos vermelhos

Desculpa gente eu não consigo me controlar, e como se aquele cheiro solta-se meu verdadeiro ser que nem o Harbinger com o som dos ossos quebrados-disse Schiller

Ótimo agora temos dois com vícios macabros-disse Amor que estava no banco da frente

Bem pessoal aonde vamos dessa vez?-perguntou Kiki-acho que ainda temos tempo de folga

To sem ideias-disse Harbinger

Amor olha no seu Iphone se tem alguma boate que preste por aqui perto-ordenou Genbu

Meu celular já ta quebrado depois de cair e levar vômitos de vocês dois-disse apontando para gêmeos e libra

Espera acho que tenho um cartão de uma boate que o Danny me deu acho que iriamos pra la depois da luta-disse o taurino procurando nos bolsos

Nao acredito que eu vou ter que ir a um lugar onde a luz e horrível e o som e alto demais para me concentrar como poderei ler meu livro?-disse o queixoso Ionia

Deixa de se queixar velhote, se não quiser não nos acompanhe cê fica ai no carro como guarda-respondeu Harbinger

Infelizmente eu tenho que ficar acompanhando vocês para que não façam merdas-respondeu Ionia

Pelo visto não adiantou nada porque Harbinger e Genbu roubaram um carro, Tokisada ficou se agarrando com um traveco e agora Schiller que arruinou o que seria a luta do seculo dando um vexame daqueles-disse Fudou resumindo a noite até esse momento

Por acaso vocês viram a declaração que Paulynia deu para o Tokisada na luta, ai que romântico-disse Paradox

Por favor eu estou quieto na minha precisava lembrar disso Paradox-disse Tokisada

Convenhamos que aquilo foi um pedido de casamento deveria ter aceitado, pensa que eu não vi um sorriso nessa sua cara fechada-disse Amor

Que sorriso o que, me respeita-disse Tokisada-só preciso de muito poder para poder voltar ao passado e me corrigir de erro terrível

Pronto achei o cartão da boate!-disse Harbinger contente-pronto Kiki leve-nos até esse endereço

Hum! Black Legend Hein! tem cara de ser bem exclusivo e bem caro como vamos entrar?-perguntou o lemuriano

Esqueceu que podemos andar na velocidade da luz e alem do mais tenho um dos cartões que o Danna me deu-respondeu Harbinger

Seu louco depois do que fizemos com ele tu ainda tem coragem de gastar o dinheiro dele-disse Ionia

QUE SE FODA! o mundo vai acabar mesmo, eu vou aproveitar já que no outro não vai ter essas coisas-respondeu o taurino

Falou e disse amigo-completou Genbu

Estou nessa também-disse Amor

Que marte nos ajude-disse Ionia que sentia merda a vista

Enquanto isso em Babel:

Mas que bando de cavaleiros FDP que fui arrumar, alem de estragar a luta ainda me fazem passar vergonha-disse Marte que desligou a TV de raiva

Enquanto isso um som colorido estava sendo ouvido no quarto de Marte

EDENNNNNNNNN!-disse batendo na parede do seu quarto-pare de ouvir isso que ta me dando raiva já, não percebe que essas musicas estão te levando pro mal caminho, mas que droga é essa?

Deve ser One Direction-respondeu Medeia

O que!-disse Marte-Medeia me ajude nosso filho logo logo vai virar um colorido

Desiste, ele fica assim quando esta triste, logo logo ele volta ao normal-disse Medeia acalmando o marido

Na minha idade nunca fui desse jeito-disse Marte-alias ele nem se parece comigo o rosto ate na cor do cabelo, cada dia que passa parece que estou vendo o Micenas

Nisso escuta-se um barulho, que na realidade era o Micenas que bateu com a cabeça com a base da cama ao ouvir esse comentário, que no fundo tinha algum sentido, tinham a mesma cor de cabelo, o rostro lembrava um pouquinho, alem dele ainda ter feito as contas do nascimento do Eden até o dia em que Micenas mesmo sem querer mostrou o leão a Medeia, para seu espanto realmente tinha uma enorme chance do cavaleiro de Órion ser seu filho

Isso deve ser porque ele deve pego maior parte dos genes da minha família-disse Madeia com cara de indignada-realmente querido você por acaso está insinuando que eu te trai?

Nunca que ia pensar isso, de chifre já basta o do meu elmo-disse Marte tentando justificar-só quero encontrar uma resposta, mas acredito que seja os genes mesmo

Que bom, agora vá dormir que daqui a pouco você vai ter que fazer os preparativos finais e encontrar uma risada diabólica original-disse Medeia

Nisso ela deixou Marte e Micenas que estava debaixo da cama e desligou as luzes

Enquanto isso em monaco os dourados chegam a casa noturna, logo na porta eles já ficam deslumbrados

Devemos ter cuidado antes de entrar-alertou Kiki-ouvi do meu mestre que quando foram a uma boate passar a sua folga acabaram entrando numa boate gay

Nos não somos como o Tokisada, saberemos se é ou não-disse Amor em tom debochado para o prateado

Eu ouvi isso-disse Tokisada

Muito bem cavaleiros-comandou Harbinger-vamos andar na velocidade da luz para não nos verem quem não consegue andar sugiro que se segure em um cavaleiro de ouro

Bem Paradox acho que você vai ter que me levar-disse Amor indo pra perto da geminiana-apesar de que Amor também conseguia ir na velocidade da luz era uma forma de esconder sua identidade dourada e o momento perfeito pra estar perto de Paradox

Nada disso coração, você e meio pesadinho e uma dama não faz esse tipo de serviço disse Paradox-mas por que você não vai com o Kiki já que você só tem andando pra cima e pra baixo com ele a noite toda

Ouviu ela mimadinho vá pra onde ta o lemuriano-debochava Harbinger mostrando os pés para o pisciano

Desista Amor, essa aposta já ia pro ralo mesmo-disse Kiki

Nunca, desistir é para os fracos e alem do mais as difíceis são as melhores-respondeu o cavaleiro de peixes

E eu?-perguntou Tokisada

Você vai comigo-disse Ionia que deu a mão ao prateado

Nisso todos foram na velocidade da luz passando pela porta sem nenhuma percepção, ao entrarem na boate viram o motivo que era exclusivo tinha gente importante, musica eletrônica a pista de dança quanto o bar estavam lotadas, enquanto eles estavam procurando mesas vagas uma mão acenou para eles

Olha só Harbinger não é aquele seu amigo que nos ajudou a passar pelo segurança-disse Genbu apontando para o sujeito

Em seguida eles se aproximaram do sujeito, e Harbinger foi cumprimentar-lo

Danny!-disse o taurino dando um abraco

Harbinger, não sabia que te encontraria aqui, depois do que aconteceu-disse o

Como o Danna está?-perguntou

Bem ta meio triste mas não ao ponto de ficar bravo, afinal ele te deve um monte de favores-disse Danny-mas deixemos de lado vamos nos divertir as bebidas e por minha conta

Nisso todos se sentaram na mesa e o garçon chegou para anotar os pedidos

Me dá umas 10 cervejas por favor-disse Danny mas foi interrompido por Fudou

Eu não quero cerveja me da algum suco-disse o virginiano-quero de frutas tropicais

Você não bebe álcool?-perguntou

E que ele e hinduísta, sabe, daquelas bizarrices da Índia-disse Harbinger para o amigo

Olha o esteriótipo-advertiu Fudou

Gente eu vou dançar não vou ficar aqui parada tem que aproveitar essa folga que outra dessas não vai ter mais-disse Paradox saindo da mesa e indo a pista

Essa é minha chance não posso perder-disse Amor indo pra onde Paradox está

Desiste mimadinho eu venci não tem como ela dar mole pra você-disse Harbinger

Eu já disse não vou desistir alem do mais o meu nome já diz tudo-disse Amor-prepare se pois esse chifre e meu

Em seguida foi para a pista mas ele esbarou com uns caras estranhos

Hei man, olhe pra frente-disse o cara

Desculpe mas vocês estavam na minha frente, vocês vão ter que me dar desculpas-disse Amor

Como é que é maluco?-disse outro cara

É isso que vocês ouviram vocês vão ter que me dar desculpas-ordenou

Harbinger ao ver essa cena foi la para tentar apartar essa briga, ao ver como eles estavam vestidos sacou o que era

Io man, perdoe meu amigo aqui ele não sabe o que fala-disse Harbinger

Só se seu amigo aqui nos der um pedido de desculpas-disse o sujeito

Certo, Amor pede desculpas-ordenou

Eu não-disse-eles que se esbararam eles que pecam e olha que eu estou bonzinho hoje

O que disse maluco-falaram os sujeitos

Perdoe-lo-disse Harbinger

Já que não vai pedir nos os desafiamos-disseram os caras

Desafio eu adoro-disse Amor arregaçando as mangas

Nao é esse desafio seu louco-disse Harbinger contendo Amor-é um desafio de dança

De dança?-perguntou Amor

Muito bem quais são seus termos?-disse Harbinger que parecia entender do assunto

De 5,hip hop, agora-falou o sujeito

Certo-respondeu-vou chamar meus manos aqui

Nisso Harbinger chamou os demais cavaleiros que fizeram uma roda para planejar

Muito bem pessoal vamos agora dançar Hip Hop agora em um grupo de 5 pessoas-disse Harbinger

Como você sabe dessas coisas Harbinger?-perguntou Kiki

Esqueceu que eu cresci nas ruas de Nova York-respondeu

Muito bem eu vou liderar o grupo-continuou o taurino-Amor como você começou vai participar

Droga-disse Amor

Muito bem Fudou você também vai para o grupo-continuou

Mas porque?-perguntou o virginiano

Precisaremos de suas danças que só vocês indianos fazem naqueles filmes de Bollywood-respondeu

O que eu te disse sobre esteriótipos-disse Fudou

Certo, Paradox você também vai com a gente-continuou

Mas porque a Paradox tem que participar também?-perguntou Kiki

Ta maluco, se o grupo for só de homens vão achar que somos viados-respondeu

E por ultimo você Kiki-continuou

Mas porque eu?-perguntou mais uma vez o lemuriano

Ia ser o Genbu mas quero ver tu dançar, pode ser que nos ajude-respondeu

Pronto Bro, o nosso grupo ta formado-anunciou o taurino

Certo Bro, o nosso também-disse o sujeito

Uma multidão de gente começou a fazer uma roda para que os times poderem fazer os passos Tokisada, Genbu, Ionia,Schiller e Danny ficaram observando

Uma coisa eu digo, essa noite eu nunca vou esquecer-disse Genbu

Eu nunca vi esses tolos dançarem como acham que vão vencer o outro grupo-disse Ionia

Relaxem-disse Danny-Harbinger sabe o que faz

Olha só Tokisada, não é a sua namorada que ta vindo ai?-disse Genbu apontando para o traveco com um grupo de pessoas

Já disse que aquilo não é...oh meu marte é ele mesmo, vou sair daqui, diga que não estou aqui-disse Tokisada saindo de fininho

Como nos achou, só pode estar nos seguindo-disse Schiller

Impossível, não tinha como saber, foi mandando embora antes de de nos sairmos-disse Genbu botando a mão no queixo-talvez foi coincidência olha só tá com um grupo de pessoas

Ue, mas ela não é uma mulher?-perguntou Danny

Nao, é um travesti-disse Ionia

Mas parece, não acham-disse Danny

Foi o que nosso amigão do tempo ai pensou-disse Genbu rindo

Muito bem pessoal, agora começa a luta de danças-disse a voz do sujeito que desafiou Amor

E assim a musica começou a tocar, os dois grupos começaram a se encarar, e um do time rival foi na frente e começou a dançar, deu varias piruetas e e giros no chão no final ele deu uma pose e deu o dedo do meio para o grupo dos dourados

Ele é bom-disse Kiki

Nao se preocupem, podemos fazer melhor-disse Harbinger-Amor agora é você

Eu?-disse Amor

Sim, afinal você começou com tudo isso, agora vá lá e não nos decepcione-disse Harbinger

Em seguida Amor foi para o meio da pista, o desconhecido cavaleiro de peixes não sabia o que fazer então lhe restou imitar os movimentos do oponente com umas piruetas falhas que levaram sua cara no chão, e uns rodopios no chão que também não deram certo

Merda, desse jeito não vou conseguir que esse povo grite pela gente, vou ter que usar minha arma secreta-disse Amor

Assim ele então ficou parado que causou confusão entre os cavaleiros

Meu marte Amor continua dançando, ai não quero ver-disse Harbinger fechando os olhos

Sem olhar, não viu que Amor começou a se amolecer ao ponto de cair no chão, começou a executar uma dança com os movimentos de uma minhoca

Mas que porra é essa que o Amor ta fazendo?-perguntou Harbinger sem entender nada

É a dança da minhoca-disse Genbu

Mas que dança mais bizonha-disse Schiller

Prestem atenção pessoal-disse Kiki-parece que essa dança tá fazendo com que o publico enlouqueça

Ele esta fazendo com uma precisão, como se ele fosse uma minhoca-disse Genbu

A dança de Amor fazia com que o publico começa a gritar pelo grupo dos dourados a dança acabou dando certo, no fim Amor se levanta provocando os oponentes com dois dedos no meio

É isso ai Amor, botou eles no sapato-disse Harbinger felicitando o colega

Agora foi a vez de uma mulher do grupo oponente a ir para a pista, ela começou a fazer um jump style com uma incrível precisão, assim como um giro no chão com a cabeça que assustou Paradox e fechou com os passos de uma galinha, em seguida fio provocar-los mostrando sua língua

Muito bem Paradox agora é sua vez, não podemos perder para eles-disse Harbinger

O que acontece se perdermos?-perguntou Kiki

Bem ai não ganharemos o respeito deles e o Amor vai ter que pedir desculpas só que de joelhos-respondeu

Isso de jeito nenhum, não me expus ao ridículo pra nada-disse Amor

Nao sei se consigo, eu não consigo agir na pressão-disse Paradox

Vai ter que dar um jeito-ordenou o taurino

Nao sei-disse Paradox botando a mão no rostro ate que a cor de seus cabelos mudaram

Deixem a vadia ai comigo, que a outra eu não faz nada quando a pressionam-disse Paradox do ódio dando um olhar assassino no cavaleiro de touro

Tudo bem, você pode ir-disse Harbinger olhando com medo na cavaleira do ódio que ainda o empurrou para ir a pista

Era a vez de Paradox do ódio dançar, começou dando também jump style, depois se mexendo como um robô dando um mortal e depois deu um giro no chão, terminando com uma pose no chão como se tivesse tirando uma foto, ao se levantar chamou ao publico para gritar mais, em seguida provocou

Agora vê se conseguem fazer melhor seus filhos da puta-disse dando o dedo para eles e mostrando sua língua

E isso ai Dox-disse Kiki que levantou o braco, mas recebeu um vácuo da geminiana que voltou a sua forma normal

Ui, o que aconteceu?-perguntou confusa

Muito bem Fudou agora é você-disse Harbinger-usa aquelas danças que só vocês indianos fazem

O que eu te falei sobre esteriótipos seu caolho, não é todo o mundo na índia que fazem aquelas danças-disse Fudou dando uma cara de raiva

Quer dizer que você não sabe fazer?-perguntou o taurino

Nao-respondeu

Mas que especie de indiano é você?-perguntou enraivecido

Daquele tipo em que não faz essas danças, não e comerciante, que não é moreno, não gosta de Cricket, que você junto com o resto do mundo acha que é, mas do tipo que medita para encontrar a iluminação nessa sua cabeça preconceituosa-disse Fudou que calou o cavaleiro de touro

Fudou foi ao palco depois de outro integrante dançar, ficou meio parado e começou a pensar

Ah, acho que vou ter que usar os passos daquela musica que não sai da minha cabeça qual é mesmo o nome dela?, ah sim_ Beware of the Boys do Panjabi MC-_pensou-que os Myos da sabedoria me ajudem

A sim que abriu seus olhos multicoloridos a reencarnação de Fudou-Myo começou a dançar, os demais não entendiam que tipo de dança era aquela

Concerteza isso ai não é Hip Hop-disse Amor

Poderemos perder pontos, mas se a dança indiana do Fudou agradar o publico, pode nos ajudar mais do que dificultar-disse Harbinger

No final da dança, Fudou não fez nem questão de provocar a equipe rival dando as costas

Se perguntar como fiz aquilo, foi devido a uma musica que não parava de tocar no templo, mesmo sendo proibido sempre tinha um engraçadinho colocando aquela musica e outro que ficava dançando disse Fudou antes de ouvir a pergunta do cavaleiro de touro

Nao importa, agora é a vez do Kiki, agora vá dois pontinhos, arrasa eles-disse Amor o empurrando-o para a pista

Era a vez de Kiki dançar, mas ele não tinha nenhuma dança especial e nenhuma em mente nem improvisar sabia, acabou sentando no chão pensando ate que ouviu uma voz

Kiki, Kiki me escuta?-disse a voz

Mestre Mu, é o senhor?-disse Kiki

Sim-respondeu Mu

O minha Atena onde o senhor está?-perguntou Kiki

Bem eu ainda estou preso em um lugar molhado com o pessoal, mas a questão é que eu estou falando contigo pra dizer que não desista, você tem aquela dança que só o nosso povo faz-disse Mu

Mas isso não e trapaça-disse Kiki

Desde que você só use uma vez não-respondeu Mu

Ok vou usar-disse Kiki

Agora acabe com eles-disse Mu que depois desapareceu

Apos essa conversa Kiki se levantou e fez uma pose e ficou nessa forma por um tempo, essa dança era uma dança que engana quem visse, através do cosmo o observador vê o que ele deseja, nesse caso o Kiki dançando Hip Hop, Kiki termina sua pose e fez uma careta para provocar o time adversário

Muito bem Kiki, não sabia que os lemurianos soubessem dançar Hip Hop, principalmente daquele jeito-disse Harbinger que deu um abraço de urso no ariano

Fazer o que, somos conhecidos também por sermos grandes dançarinos-disse Kiki rezando para Atena pra não descobrirem que usou trapaça

Muito bem agora sou eu-disse Harbinger indo para a pista

Agora era diferente os dois lideres iam pra pista, o do time rival que desafiou Amor, iniciou dando rodopios no chão jump style em seguida um archiar freeze e fechou com um floor rock, dando a vez ao cavaleiro de ouro de touro

Agora era Harbinger que começou fazendo uma daça robótica, e terminou fazendo os passos de breaking dance, fazendo sua posse final

Muito bem bro, agora é o grand final-disse Harbinger enquanto estava em sua pose

Certo, bro-disse o lider do grupo oponente

Que grand final é esse?-perguntou Schiller

E quando as duas equipes vão para a pista e dançam ao mesmo tempo-respondeu Danny

Cada líder chamou o resto de sua equipe, nesse tempo Paradox foi para a forma de ódio, os dois times começaram a dançar as danças de cada grupo tinham que estar sincronizados entre os grupos ao final cada grupo fez uma pose coletiva que deixou o publico ainda mais êxtasiado

Danny foi ao meio da pista e pegou um microfone

Muito bem agora veremos quem foi o melhor grupo que se saiu-disse

No grupo que desafiou os dourados houve muitas palmas, Mas no grupo dos dourados houve mais com mais intensidade, no final eles haviam vencido, houve alegria geral ente os dourados que comemoraram menos Tokisada que estava escondido em algum lugar, Harbinger ficou em estado de êxtase isso deve porque estava ouvindo os corações de seus oponentes se quebrando.

**Desculpem por não separar as falas, eu estava com preguiça**

**Na questão do Hip Hop eu adicionei outras danças, por ser leigo e não saber o nome das originais e pra deixar mais divertido.**


	8. Conversa dourada

Capitulo 8: Conversa Dourada

Com a vitoria na Batalha de danças Harbinger e os demais dourados começam a celebrar:

Ainda não posso acreditar que vencemos-disse Kiki

Eu disse que Harbinger sabia que estava fazendo-disse Danny que estava na roda com os dourados

O melhor de tudo foi que ouvi seus corações sendo quebrados foi tao melodioso-disse Harbinger lembrando do momento que estava em êxtase apos a vitoria

Com isso o grupo que havia perdido foi se aproximar da mesa dos dourados:

O que vocês querem, não se cansaram da derrota que levaram?-disse Amor que estava bebendo seu copo de cerveja

Já basta Amor com os seus insultos-disse Ionia o repreendendo

Nos vinhemos aqui para dar os parabéns pela vitoria e como combinado nos lhe damos o nosso respeito e desculpas por ter tropeçado na sua frente-disse o sujeito que no fundo estava com raiva por dizer tais palavras

Nao queremos suas desculpas, sabemos que foi culpa de nosso amigo aqui, mas apreciamos seu respeito-disse Harbinger que apontava para Amor

Bom pelo menos deixe que paguemos as bebidas-respondia o outro sujeito

OK-respondeu o taurino

Os sujeitos foram embora e logo o garçom trouxe mais bebidas

Oba bebida de graça, ainda bem, desculpe Danny mas seria chato deixar você continuar a pagar-disse Genbu

Nossa Harbinger não conhecia esse seu lado justo-disse Kiki

E bom ser de vez em quando-respondeu

Grande coisa-disse Amor

Alguém viu o Tokisada, por ai?-perguntou Schiller

Deve estar escondido por ai em algum canto pra namorada dele não o ver-respondeu Amor

Nisso Amor sente alguma coisa tocando no seu pé, achando que seria a Paradox esfregando seus pés nos dele ele foi retribuir

Ui! algo ta tocando nos meus pés-disse Paradox assustada

Quando foi ver ela acabou encontrando o Tokisada debaixo da mesa

Tokisada o que faz debaixo da mesa?-disse

SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, eu to me escondendo daquele maluco e Amor mais uma vez eu repito aquilo não é minha namorada-disse em voz baixa enquanto estava debaixo da mesa

Deixe de ser idiota e senta com a gente-ordenou Harbinger-se aparecer nos te defendemos

Tokisada sem reclamar foi fazer o que o taurino mandou e se sentou bebendo um copo de cerveja

É cada coisa que me aparece-reclamou Harbinger

Bem então o que fazemos agora?-perguntou Kiki

Nao sei, mas eu vou ficar aqui e tomar mais um gole da minha cerveja-respondeu Genbu

Eu também, vou aproveitar tomar mais outro gole-disse Harbinger-a bebida daqui e muito melhor que a do "Taça de Atena"

Se referem a aquele bar sujo e fedorento que fica em Rodorio que só os cavaleiros mais encrenqueiros vão-disse Schiller

Sim nos três sempre vamos toda quarta-feira-respondeu Genbu

Nos "três", quem é esse terceiro?-perguntou Schiller-que eu não vou nesses tipos de lugares, o Kiki também não que esse só não é ausente porque o Seiya ganha nesse quesito, Paradox é uma dama, Fudou nem bebe, Micenas não é encrenqueiro e Ionia nem preciso falar, quem é esse terceiro?

Acho que esqueceu alguém-disse Harbinger com um sorriso enquanto bebia

Claro que não, não existe outro cavaleiro de ouro alem desses que eu citei, os de escorpião, aquário e peixes nem foram escolhidos-respondeu com raiva-não esqueci de ninguém

Tem certeza?-disse uma voz malvada

Claro que tenho quem mais pode... AIII! meu marte, eu tinha me esquecido de você Paradox do Ódio disse Schiller surpreso, que fez Amor cuspir toda a cerveja na cara do Kiki

Só porque apareço nas horas importantes não quer dizer que eu não posso me divertir com esse corpo-respondeu a personalidade do ódio-alem do mais passar o dia bebendo chá e conversar com animais é um pesadelo, só mesmo saindo com esses dois eu posso encontrar algo interessante pra fazer

**_Flashback:_**

**_Paradox do ódio estava tendo uma tarde monótona, havia feito um acordo com a dona pra usar o corpo pelo menos uma vez por semana, no caso uma quarta-feira, nesse dia estava treinando com as demais amazonas que ainda desconheciam de sua identidade dourada(ninguém no santuário além deles mais Marte e sua família sabiam das identidades dos cavaleiros de ouro)_**

**_Vamos suas preguiçosas que eu não tenho o dia todo lutem que nem amazonas de verdade parece que ainda são meninas frescas-disse para um bando de 13 amazonas que estavam no imoveis_**

**_Apos a sua nomeação como cavaleira de gêmeos Paradox tinha conseguido também o cargo de chefe das amazonas em treinamento ou seja ela ensinava as aspirantes a amazonas a lutar era a unica de todas as amazonas a não usar mascara, nos dias de quarta era pior pois a personalidade do ódio botava ainda mais pesado._**

**_Pelo visto vou perder meu precioso tempo continuando, sorte de vocês que estou entediada, encerramos por hoje, adeus-disse indo embora e deixando as aspirantes no chão doloridas_**

**_Pelo amor de marte, não tem nada de interessante acontecendo, juro que se eu ouvir a voz daquele esquilo de novo eu juro que o esgano e que se foda a outra com sua mania de defender os animais-disse sem perceber que estava chegando na vila de Rodorio até que viu a figura de dois conhecidos dela_**

**_Mas se são Harbinger e Genbu, aonde será que esses dois vão?-se perguntou-EIIIIII VOCÊS DOIS!_**

**_Os dois pararam quando ouviram aquela voz arrogante os chamando, se viraram e estranharam a figura da geminiana_**

**_Paradox é você mesmo?-perguntou Genbu_**

**_Nao é a sua avozinha-disse sarcasticamente_**

**_Porque os seus cabelos, seus lábios e seus olhos são negros?-perguntou Harbinger-por acaso você virou gótica?_**

**_Gótica_****_ é o viado do teu pai, NAO TE INTERESSA SABER!-disse raivosa_**

**_Nossa que raiva é essa, só estava curioso-disse Harbinger_**

**_Vai ver ela está "naqueles dias"-disse Genbu cochichando pra ela não escutar_**

**_Que é que cês estão falando ai?-perguntou de braços cruzados-não importa, aonde era que vocês estão indo?_**

**_Por favor não diga ao mestre Marte que estávamos indo ao bar para descansar dos treinos puxados-disse Harbinger em tom de suplica_**

**_Ao bar é?-disse sorrindo, aquilo realmente foi a novidade que Paradox pediu ao olimpo, era uma experiencia nova, um lugar sujo, degradante e onde vai gente barra pesada um local para pessoas do tipo dela, que se dependesse da "outra" nunca que botava os pés-que interessante vou com vocês  
_**

**_Vai é?-disse Harbinger-não acho que seja um lugar pra alguém como _****_você_**

**_Ta falando isso só porque sou mulher, é?-perguntou dando o seu olhar assassino_**

**_Longe disso-respondeu com medo- é que você é uma pessoa delicada, ingenua e limpa não iria querer ir num lugar desses que só vai gente "bem diferente" de _****_você_**

**_Ao inferno isso tudo, eu vou e nem me impeçam-disse caminhando entre os dois os empurrando para saírem do seu caminho  
_**

**_Ela só pode estar de TPM mesmo, nunca a vi desse jeito-disse Genbu_**

**_Nem eu-respondeu Harbinger que depois a seguiram_**

**_Logo em seguida chegaram ao Taça de Atena um bar bem antigo, dizem que a mulher do antigo cavaleiro de Taça foi quem abriu esse local para poderem sobreviver enquanto o marido viajava em missões no começo era calmo, mas com a morte deste o lugar foi se acabando assim como o tipo de gente que começou a frequentar esse local, onde a nata "boa" dos cavaleiros _****_vão_**

**_Ao entrarem vários olhos curiosos se dirigiram aos trés cavaleiros, principalmente para Paradox, se perguntavam como uma mulher tao linda veio parar em um lugar cheio de marmanjos?_**

**_Os três se sentaram em uma mesa meio suja e pediram cerveja mas daquelas bem fortes, Libra e Touro ficaram se estranhando com o pedido de Paradox_**

**_Desde quando você bebe?, achava que só bebia chá-perguntou Genbu_**

**_Nao te interessa-respondeu grosseiramente_**

**_Os dois tentavam procurar o porque dessa "transformação" do dia pra noite, ainda pensavam que era a TPM, por isso não faziam questão de continuar perguntando ate que dois homens meio bêbados se aproximaram da mesa deles_**

**_A gatinha se perdeu foi?-perguntou um dos sujeitos-aqui não é o local pra você preciosa_**

**_Por que você acha?, se você que é um filhinho da mamãe esta aqui, por que eu não posso estar?-disse Paradox calmamente que deu um trago em seu copo de cerveja (que cerveja fraca-pensou)_**

**_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-falaram os demais sujeitos, Genbu e Harbinger se desesperaram, mal entraram no bar e Paradox já os estava puxando para uma briga_**

**_Como é que?-disse o sujeito bravo_**

**_Ei eu conheço você-disse outro sujeito-você é a amazona maluca que não usa mascara e vive falando com animais_**

**_O QUE! MALUCA!-gritou Paradox do ódio que se levantou da mesa_**

**_IH FUDEU!-pensaram os dois cavaleiros de ouro, sabiam que Paradox não gostava de ser chamada de maluca, logo agora que estava de TPM_**

**_MALUCA!-continuou_**

**_Calma, Paradox, Calma-disse Harbinger_**

**_MALUCA!, AGORA SEUS MERDAS VOCÊS VÃO VER QUEM É A MALUUUUUCAAAAAAAAAAAA!-disse incendiando o seu cosmo dourado_**

**_NAOOOOO FAZ ISSOOOO!-gritaram em _****_uníssono_**

**_EXPLOSÃO_****_OOOOOO GALACTICAAAAAAAAAAAA!-saindo uma luz _****_destruidora_**

**_fim do Flashback_**

E assim foi o primeiro dia da Paradox do ódio no bar-concluiu Harbinger

Isso explica o porque que minha irma tinha gastado um monte de dinheiro-disse Amor

É gracas ao Genbu ele usou o escudo de libra que salvou não só os que estavam dentro do bar assim e os que estavam a um raio de 20 km-disse Harbinger

Também a técnica da Paradox ainda estava aprendendo, se não, não tinha escudo que aguentasse, e depois desse incidente soubemos da condição da Paradox e o senhor Marte revelou a nossa identidade dourada-disse Genbu contando dos acontecimentos pós incidente

Isso explica muita coisa-falou Schiller

Mas depois da reconstrução, nos voltamos numa mesma quarta-feira e desde então o pessoal de lá nos temem e ganhamos cerveja de graça-disse Harbinger com ar de superior

Isso tudo as minhas custas-disse Paradox do ódio, que deixo a dona voltar ao corpo

Ai minha cabeça!, ela sempre faz isso-disse Paradox se queixando

Mas que vergonha dois cavaleiros de ouro desse tamanho, se aproveitando as custas de uma moça, que os Myos de sabedoria os perdoem pelos seus pecados-disse Fudou-eu vou a banheiro logo logo volto

Nisso ele vai ao banheiro, enquanto isso na mesa Amor pega a sua bebida e derrama tudo do suco de frutas de Fudou

O que você está fazendo seu louco?-disse Ionia

Ora o que você acha, eu vou dar uma "animada" no Fudou-respondeu Amor

Deixa ele voltar para saber o que você estava planejando-disse Ionia

Você por acaso vai contar?-perguntou Peixes

O que você acha?-disse Capricórnio

Acho que não, pois eu sei o seu segredo-respondeu

Se..segredo, que segredo?-disse Ionia com o rosto vermelho

Ora, não se faz de velho esquecido que isso você não é-disse Amor com seu sorriso malicioso-alias isso é o que acontece quando não se fecha o quarto direito

Ma..mas...-ia continuar mas foi impedido por Amor

O mais interessante foi que eu te peguei no flagra, e que decoração tao interessante no teu quarto, e olha que eu que sou eu não faco isso, qualquer um que visse te chamaria de velho tarado, me diz aquelas fotos e mais fotos daquela mulher de cabelo roxo é quem estou pensando?-perguntou Amor

NÃO É DA SUA CONTA TA BOM!-disse Ionia vermelho de vergonha-não conta nada que eu não falo pro Fudou

Espera que tem mais uma coisa-disse Amor

Mais outro favor-disse Ionia

Você deve saber da minha aposta com o Harbinger, e do jeito que esta indo, prevejo minha derrota, mais ainda não desisti, mas o tempo está acabando por isso eu quero saber você sabe usar a Excalibur?

Mas é claro você está falando com um cavaleiro de capricórnio, com quem você acha que meu discípulo e antecessor Shura de Capricórnio aprendeu?-disse Ionia

É que você fica usando esse livro ai, então pensei que você não saberia-respondeu Amor

Ora não é com qualquer um que uso, são poucos os inimigos que merecem morrer com ela, caso você não saiba é uma espada sagrada, portanto eu evito usa-la-disse Ionia se justificando o porque de não usar a excalibur

Certo então é o seguinte-disse Amor se aproximando de Ionia-quando voltarmos a Babel caso eu não consiga eu quero que corte o cifre direito do elmo do touro para mim

Ora era só o que faltava, usar minha excalibur para cortar o elmo de uma armadura-disse Ionia reclamando

Se você não ajudar eu vou contar o teu segredo e aproposito? o que é aquela coisa que você bota em uma caixinha e você fica cheirando?é uma calcinha?-disse Amor sorrindo

JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! E NÃO, NÃO É UMA CALCINHA-disse Ionia mais vermelho que um tomate-e se você contar eu falo pro pessoal que você é o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes

Se quiser você pode contar, só acho que vai perder o mistério, seria uma pena-disse Amor se lamentando e bebendo sua cerveja-alias que tal buscar mais cerveja

Ionia foi buscar mais bebidas para o espanto dos demais que não escutaram a conversa,ao ver Amor mandando Ionia pegar as cervejas, enquanto o pisciano continuava a derramar sua bebida enquanto Fudou não estava

O capricorniano estava se dirigindo a bancada das bebidas e pediu mais 7 copos e 1 suco natural para o carinha dos drinks enquanto uma figura se aproximou

Oh! com tantos drinks ai não seria ruim se pedisse mais um para mim?-disse uma voz suave

Desculpe senhorita mas esses drinks aqui não...-Ionia ia terminar de falar quando se virou para a moça e não conseguiu terminar de falar ficou boquiaberto

Os olhos de Ionia se arregalaram a moça tinha cabelos roxos claros e uma fisionomia que lembrava muito a Saori

OHHHHHHHHHHH! ATEEEEEENAAAAAA!-disse

Quem é Atena?-disse a mulher confusa-desculpe mais o meu nome é Sorai

Ahhhhhhh muito prazer-disse ainda meio chocado pois estava vendo a copia de Atena

Quando tocaram as mãos Ionia sentia que estava tocando a mão de Atena, começou a sentir um sentimento, seria amor?, não para Ionia o amor precisava de algo "mais" o que não era o caso, o que seria esse sentimento será amor platonico?.

_Desculpem pela demora, provas e faltas de ideias sempre atrapalham-_


	9. O que a bebida não faz

Capitulo 9: O que a bebida não faz

_Torre de Babel 9 horas após a saída dos dourados:_

Marte dormia tranquilo que nem um bebe em sua cama acolchoada, mal pensava que debaixo havia um certo leão frustado com a situação degradante que nunca pensou que alguém de sua posição passaria.

Bem, eu acho que o caminho está livre agora-disse o silencioso Micenas

Micenas estava tentando sair debaixo da cama sem que Marte acorde, uma tarefa difícil já que um homem desse tamanho saindo debaixo de uma cama não tao alta seria difícil não causar barulho, más por incrível que pareca (ou por que eu quis mesmo XD), saiu sem menor barulho, seu ar de felicidade foi mudado por uma de curiosidade, foi tentar escutar o que o Marte murmurava

A.. Ami...sha-foi o que que Marte tentava falar mais o sono não deixava

Oh! que meigo mestre Marte-disse Micenas-Mas é melhor eu ir antes que o senhor acorde

Quando Micenas foi se virar pra ir embora não percebeu que dois braços o agarraram pela cintura que o levou pra cama (calma gente não é que vocês estão pensando), ao se dar conta Micenas estava ao lado de Marte que ainda estava dormindo (que sono forte hein), Marte ficou tocando nos cabelos de Micenas, e murmurou denovo

Amisha amor, esses seus cabelos estão horríveis amanha pode ir ao cabeleireiro gastar o que quiser, quero que fique lindinha pra mim-disse Marte que o agarrou como uma criança agarra um urso de pelúcia

Ta fortinha hein!, andou malhando foi?-disse ainda em estado de sono

Micenas estava atordoado com o que estava acontecendo, realmente hoje não era seu dia, o que fazer?, acordar Marte não era uma boa opção, só tinha uma alternativa

Senhorita Atena, sei que estamos em lados opostos, mas onde quer que esteja me ajude por favor-disse olhando para os céus na procura de uma solução.

_Black Legend, Monaco , em uma mesa qualquer:_

Olha lá Harbinger, não é o Iônia conversando com uma moça-disse Kiki apontando para o casal

Mas que velho safado!-disse Harbinger- Já está dando uns papos em cima da garota, ta vendo isso Genbu

Nao sei mais acho que ela que começou a falar-disse Genbu com a mão no seu queixo

Seguramente ela deve ter achado que ele é rico, as garotas de hoje em dia só vão atras de velhos por causa do dinheiro-disse Amor enquanto colocava álcool na bebida do Fudou-pobre coitada mal sabe que é um pobretão que deve ganhar uma mixaria como diretor de uma instituição para pessoas "especiais"

Quem disse que ela não pede ser uma exceção?-disse Schiller entrando na conversa-alias e falta de educação falar sobre o salario dos outros

Me desculpe senhor "boas maneiras"-disse Amor em tom sarcástico

Não sei mas essa mulher me é um pouco familiar-disse Kiki

Nisso Fudou volta do banheiro e senta novamente junto com os demais

Demorou hein virgem, tava fazendo o que?-perguntou Harbinger

Primeiro, não é da sua conta, segundo assim que fiz minhas necessidades fui meditar para os Myos da sabedoria, me darem forcas pra aguentar essa noite horrível que passei com vocês-disse Fudou que foi beber seu suco "batizado" para alegria de Amor que se aguentava em não rir-Hum suco bom, só um pouco forte, mas ta ótimo quero mais

"Meditando"né? sei-disse Harbinger

Harbinger por favor, estamos em uma mesa, não traga esses assuntos na mesa, aqui não e o bar que você frequenta-disse Tokisada que ate este momento estava em silencio

Bem Harbinhger, acho que tá na minha hora-disse Danny se levantando na mesa-vou pra casa ver se meus filhos estão bem foi um prazer te rever

Certo amigão, manda um abraço pra aqueles três cabeçudinhos por mim-disse Harbinger se despedindo

Pode deixar-respondeu Danny que depois foi embora

Em quanto isso longe daquela mesa:

Ionia estava abismado com aquela mulher, ela era uma copia da Saori, não sabia o que fazer ou falar, ficou só observando com seus olhos arregalados

Senhor-a jovem Sorai ficou acenando as mãos para ver se Ionia respondia-o senhor está bem?

Er.. Que?-disse Ionia saindo do transe

Kukukuku-a jovem deu um sorriso que deixou o velho Ionia vermelho que nem tomate

Desculpe senhor mas não disse o seu nome-disse a jovem dando um sorriso deixando Ionia bem nervoso

Er.. Ionia cav.. quer dizer diretor de uma instituição para jovens"especiais" as suas ordens-disse Ionia apertando nas mãos delicadas da jovem Sorai

Jovens especiais é?-disse a jovem-deve ser muito interessante o seu trabalho, é ativista?

Er.. mais ou menos-disse Ionia lembrando que sua função só tinha nome depois que iniciou a invasão a palaestra e seus alunos e professores todos presos no tumb squeze de Schiller

Bem como ia falando tem tanta bebida, acho que não teria problema se me desse uma-disse com sua voz meiga

Er.. claro senhorita...

Sorai, me chame só de Sorai-disse a jovem que interrompeu o velho cavaleiro de capricórnio

Certo er.. Sorai-o pobre Ionia não sabia onde botar a cara-aqui sua bebida

Muito obrigado senhor Ionia-a jovem pega a taça na mão do cavaleiro-me diga o senhor é daqui?

Nao, sou grego-respondeu

Está sozinho?-a jovem continuou a perguntar

Nao, infelizmente-respondeu e apontou para a mesa onde estava os jovens dourados

A jovem foi se virar pra ver a mesa e viu os cavaleiros um Harbinger acenado, um Amor piscando, um Fudou bebendo, Kiki, Genbu, Paradox, Schiller também acenando e um Tokisada inerte, simplesmente ela deu um sorriso

São seus filhos?-a jovem perguntou

Nao, marte que me livre-respondeu-nem tenho filhos, alias eles como filhos seria o pior castigo que alguém receberia

Kukukuku-a jovem se limitou a rir deixando o cavaleiro sem jeito-pelo menos teve alguém que o considerou como filho?

Bom-nisso ele olhou para cima-houve alguém sim, mas foi a muito tempo

_Enquanto isso na mesa dourada:_

Garçom..Hic.. me de mais Hic.. dessa bebida maravilhosa Hic..-disse Fudou que bebia seu quinto copo "batizado", graças a Amor que subornou o garçom com o restinho de dinheiro que recebeu da irmã, para colocar álcool na bebida do virginiano

Fudou, não acha que está na hora de parar de beber-disse Tokisada

Cara Hic.. não me de ordens Hic.. você é um merda de cavaleiro de prata Hic.. não recebo ordens de quem está abaixo de mim Hic.. ENTENDEU?, ou vocês prateados só entendem na base da soletração Hic..-disse Fudou irritado, provavelmente com o efeito da bebida

HEHEHEHEHE-Harbinger se limitou a rir-pelo visto relógio só vai ganhar respeito se for um de nós

Tokisada estava irritado nunca imaginou que seria tao humilhado, nem Amor que nem cavaleiro era (ou pelo menos pensava) não era tão ridicularizado como ele era, mais uma vez o poder lhe subiu a cabeça com o poder que tanto almeja ele poderia conseguir o respeito dos demais

Isso já está perdendo a graça-disse Schiller-enquanto o Ionia está lá com a garota, nós aqui estamos tendo que aturar esse projeto de iluminado bêbado

Hum, acho que já tenho uma ideia de sair do tédio-Paradox do ódio mais uma vez volta a cena

Ah é, então fale-nos a sua ideia-disse Schiller já imaginando que daquela cabeça não ia sair nada que preste

Que tal jogar o mesmo que jogo que eu, Genbu e Harbinger fazemos quando estamos no tédio no Taça de Atena-respondeu dando um sorriso malicioso

O quem aguenta mais bebendo-respondeu Genbu

Exato-respondeu a geminiana

Que jogo degradante, só vindo de vocês mesmo-disse Schiller

Ótimo to dentro-respondeu Amor

Eu também-disse Harbinger

E eu Hic..-dise Fudou

O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-o resto disse em uníssono

Que foi? Hic..-Fudou olhou com cara de que não entendeu o espanto

De todos os que estão nessa mesa o menos provável de participar era você Fudou-disse Schiller

Ora sou porque Hic.. sou Hic.. o que mais usa Hic.. o cérebro que todos vocês Hic.., não quer dizer que Hic.. não possa me divertir Hic..-disse Fudou

Mas e os seus princípios e normas que você passou a vida defendendo-disse Kiki

Que se foda Hic.. tudo isso-disse Fudou encerrando o assunto

HEHEHEEHEHEHE-Harbinger não parava de rir-o que a bebida faz aos desacostumados, nunca ia imaginar o Fudou falando palavrão, certo Dox do ódio qual será a bebida?

Vamos ver se o Fudou vai aguentar que tal Tequila?-disse Paradox do ódio

Ótimo-respondeu Harbinger- alguém vai desistir?

Eu não vou participar dessa selvageria desnecessária e degradante-disse Schiller

Certo ninguém esperava que você ia deixar de ser fresco e vir participar-disse Harbinger com cara de que já sabia da negativa do canceriano-E você Kiki meu brother vai entrar?

Melhor na próxima-disse Kiki-vou ficar pra ajudar caso alguém tenha coma alcoólico

Tokisada?-perguntou

Antes de Tokisada responder Fudou o interrompeu

Vai chamar um prateado Hic.. no nosso jogo Hic.. exclusivo para Hic.. cavaleiros de ouro? Hic.., já não basta o Amor Hic.. que é de fora Hic..-disse Fudou

HAHAHAHAHAHA-Amor gargalhava-O Fudou tá que tá hoje

Eu só ia dizer que só ia ficar observando vocês caindo no chão e gargalhando MAS ISSO ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMIIITES!-disse Tokisada se levantando da mesa

Ui Hic.. o prateado está nervoso Hic.. o que vai fazer? Hic.., me falar Hic.. as horas HAHAHAHAHA! Hic..-disse Fudou debochando do movimento súbito do prateado

Vou lhe falar as horas sim, mas vai ser da SUA MORTE!-Tokisada ia botando as mão encima de Fudou mas Genbu o impediu

Calma Tokisada, o Fudou está bêbado, não sabe o que fala, que nem o Amor-disse o libriano pondo a mão no ombro do prateado

EI!, ouvi isso-disse Amor se sentindo ofendido

Certo Certo-Harbinger tentava tranquilizar o povo-os que não participar ficam olhando, os que vão se juntem que vamos começar, garçom traga uma rodada de tequila

_30 minutos depois:_

Me diga minha jovem esses seus cabelos roxos são naturais?-Ionia perguntou de tao intrigado que estava com os cabelos da jovem

Não, é que eu pintei um dia desses por que queria ver como ficava, na verdade meus cabelos são escuros, o senhor gostou foi?-a jovem lhe lançou um olhar de como queria ouvir um sim

Er...-Ionia ficou muito vermelho ao escutar essa pergunta-claro que sim, ficou muito bonito na senh.. quer dizer você

Kukukukuku-a jovem Sorai se limitou a dar mais dos seus ternos sorrisos que deixou Ionia bem envergonhado em seguida sem que ele percebesse lhe deu um beijo na bochecha-isso foi pelo elogio

Er...-Ionia tinha gostado do beijo entrando novamente em transe (para saberem que cara ele ficou é só verem a cara que ele ficou quando Atena sorriu pra ele, ep 42)

Senhor Ionia- a jovem mais uma vez estava acenando sobre o rosto pra ver se ele voltava em si

Er.. Que?-mais uma vez tinha saído do transe

Senhor Ionia o que é essa multidão que está envolta da sua mesa?-disse a jovem apontando para a mesa dos dourados

Ai meu marte o que esses tolos estão fazendo dessa vez-disse se dirigindo pra lá junto com a jovem

Chegando lá ele viu a mesa com 5 copos e uma garrafa de tequila, envolta dessa mesa estava Paradox do Ódio, Amor, Fudou, Harbinger e Genbu, atras deles estavam Kiki e Tokisada, sem entender nada foi perguntar pra Schiller que estava próximo a ele

Schiller que droga é essa que está acontecendo?-perguntou

Ah veja enquanto você estava no bem bom com essa linda jovem-disse apontando pra moça que ficou vermelha de vergonha-nos estávamos no tédio aí essa maluca do ódio resolveu ter a estupida ideia de jogar quem aguenta mais beber que acabou atraindo essa gente e pelo visto devem estar na rodada de numero 15

Sim mas o que o Fudou está fazendo no meio disso?-perguntou denovo

Ele está participando-disse sem delongas

ELE O QUE!-disse surpreso pelo que ouviu

E isso que ouviu, Amor batizou a bebida dele, depois de um 5 tragos virou um bêbado chato foi só falarem desse jogo que ele entrou na hora

Maldito Amor, é só eu sair que a confusão começa-disse apertando a mão com força

Enquanto os dois se voltavam para a cena, Tokisada e Kiki ficaram observando atras dos participantes

Tokisada antes de nada, devia perdoar o Fudou, ele está bêbado ele não sabe o que fala que nem o Genbu disse-disse Kiki se virando para o prateado

Não é por isso que estou assim-disse Tokisada-é que desde que resolvi virar baba de vocês, só o que fizeram é me humilhar e rir de minha desgraça

Não é assim-disse Kiki-veja que é o jeito deles de brincar, principalmente Harbinger, más quem sabe se você for um cavaleiro de ouro, ganhe o respeito deles, no caso do Amor acho que só porque é irmão da senhorita Medea e cê sabe

Hunf, que seja-disse Tokisada

Enquanto nos dois estivermos aqui acho que nada acontecerá de mal-disse Kiki

Nisso ouve-se um grito de alegria de uma voz meio feminina e masculina, uma voz que Tokisada sabia muito bem quem era

TOOOKIIII!-era Paulyna que o agarrou pela cintura-não acredito que é você mesmo, gostou da minha declaração de amor?

Eu mereço mesmo-disse Tokisada que tava com uma vontade de esganar-por que não me solta seu maluco?

Depois de tudo que fiz por você?-"a" jovem olhou para seus olhos com cara de que não entendeu

Olha Hic.. não é por nada não Hic.. mas vocês dois poderiam Hic.. fazer seus assuntos em um lugar mais afastado? Hic.., que estamos numa Hic.. competição importante Hic..-disse Harbinger que estava com os olhos mais vermelhos que o sangue

MUITO BEM JÁ CHEGA ESSA HISTORIA!-gritou Tokisada cuja paciência já tinha acabado, chamando a atenção do publico que estavam prestando atenção nos dourados bebendo-você atraso de vida lá pra fora que vou resolver essa historia

Ok estou indo-disse Paulyna

Kiki, eu vou resolver esse pepino aqui já volto-disse Tokisada todo serio indo em direção pra fora

Usa camisinha Hic..-disse o bêbado Amor que deixou Tokisada com mais raiva ainda

Pobrezinho, sofre mais que a propria Atena-disse Schiller com pena do prateado

Eu Hic.. avisei Hic.. pra ele que Hic.. aquilo era problema Hic..-disse Genbu outro participante que não tava em boas condições

Passado essa confusão iniciou-se uma nova rodada e era a vez de Genbu beber:

BEBA BEBA BEBA BEBA BEBA-o publico gritava

As maos de Genbu já estavam tremendo era só mais um golao e estaria classificado pra próxima rodada era o que ele pensava, quando a tequila ia encostando na língua, não resistiu deixou o copo cair e foi pro chão também, Kiki foi averiguar se o amigo estava bem, ao se aproximar

BURPPP! Hic..-foi o que o libriano deixou escapar bem na cara de Kiki

Credo Genbu parece que engoliu um posto de gasolina inteiro-disse Kiki que tampou as narinas e soltou lagrimas nos olhos de tao forte era o bafo de Genbu

Tudo bem podem continuar-disse dando um sinal de ok

Seguiu-se mais três rodadas agora era a vez de Amor beber, esse era outro tentava mostrar resistência quando foi pegar o copo de tequila, olhou em seus olhos vermelho intenso e disse

Desisto Hic..-disse deixando o copo cheio na mesa e dando sinal de desistência

Esta tudo bem?-perguntou Kiki

Isso Hic.. prova que Hic.. está bem Hic..-disse Amor jogando seu bafo de gasolina na cara do Kiki

5 rodadas se passaram Paradox do ódio, Harbinger e Fudou estavam pau a pau, nenhum tinha cara que queria desistir, principalmente a geminiana do ódio

Desistam, eu tenho uma boa resistência ao álcool-disse intimidando seus adversários com seus olhos da cor do tomate

Nunca Hic..-disse Haringer

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-sorriu Fudou que a muito estava fora da realidade

Era a vez de Harbinger beber, suas mãos também estavam tremendo ele não queria desistir ou desmaiar queria ganhar, mas estava tao focado nisso que não percebeu que deixou seu copo cair e se espatifar no chao

Droga Hic..-Harbinger simplesmente se deixou levar pela canseira que quando foi se sentar, foi com tanta força que quebrou a cadeira e foi pro chão

Harbinger está bem-Kiki foi ver se seu amigo estava bem

Eu Hic.. perdi né? Hic..-Harbinger olhou pro Kiki como se fosse perder a vida

Sim amigo, você perdeu-disse soltando lagrimas, mas não de choro e sim por tentar aguentar o bafo de petróleo do Harbinger

Agora chegou a grande final quem será que ganha, a experiente Paradox do Ódio de Gêmeos ou o novato Fudou de Virgem que deve estar em outra realidade, façam suas apostas, o resultado no próximo capitulo

_Atenção__ caros leitores, a aventura dos novos dourados chega ao fim, falta dois __capítulos, por isso comentem digam qual foi a melhor parte dessa aventura até agora_


End file.
